Journeys End: Alternative
by TheWolfAndTheRose99
Summary: The one shot that wasn't. rose stayed after Journey's End, and alot of silly stuf that happened got fixed, because well im just brilliant i guess. original onesot rated K but raised to a T
1. Decisions

_**Hi yeah, basically I re-watched Journeys End the other day and I think the ending is just stupid and sad and makes me want to cry. So this idea was bugging me in my mind so I thought I would elaborate on it. Just a one-shot for now, busy with new chapters for Return Of The Wolf. But a little something for you 10xRose fans that all secretly (or not-so secretly) wish this happened.**_

The TARDIS began to materialize at their last stop, none other than Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. More commonly known as bad wolf bay. Jackie stepped out first, muttering something about being in the middle of bloody Norway, and having to phone Pete to come and send a zeppelin.

She was followed by the metacrisis and then hesitantly, Rose. "But this is the parallel universe, what are we doing here?"

The Doctor gulped, and scratched the back of his neck in a way to cover up his nervousness that Rose knew only too well.

"We're here to, give you a choice. You can come back, travel with me and Donna or stay here with your family and, him." He gestured to the metacrisis.

"What? Why would you want me to stay? And why with him, he's not you"

"Rose, the metacrisis is me, same thoughts same mind same memories, same everything. But he's only got one heart, one life- and he could spend it with you."

"So he's exactly the same?" The Doctor nodded. Rose moved to stand in between the two identical men.

"Well," she said "if you two are the same person. Answer me this" she turned to the metacrisis doctor "last time we stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life… what was the last thing you said to me?"

The Doctor's face crumpled slightly but the metacrisis' remained stony. "I said Rose Tyler." He stated, almost as if the day was just part of history, like he had read it. "Yeah and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" he asked

Rose sighed and turned back to the original doctor, "what was it Doctor? What were you trying to say?"

"Rose Tyler, I… I love you! Okay? I do with both my hearts. I am absolutely _completely_ head-over-heels totally in love with you. And I can't help it. Since I first met you, when I was all big ears and leather I loved you Rose, and that hasn't changed. But him… you could, have a life together. A family, you could be safe."

"But that's not what I want."

"Well Rose, we've got about two minuets. You have to make your decision, now or never."

Rose turned and faced her mother, she hugged her and said quietly "I'm going to miss you so much." Jackie began to cry, knowing she'd never see her daughter again. She gave the metacrisis I light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but, I can't, you're not… you understand right?" he nodded sadly, but barely any emotion flickered onto his face. Then Rose turned and she ran, she ran straight into the TARDIS where Donna and The Doctor were waiting inside. She grabbed The Doctor and did what she'd been wanting to do for so long, she kissed him. But it wasn't a save-you-from-burning-from-the-time-vortex kiss, or a borderline-sexual-harassment-possessed-by-Cassandra kiss. It was real and it was everything she had ever dreamt it would be.

When she released The Doctor, he leant against the railings barely able to breathe, not exactly sure what had just happened but totally prepared to just _go with it_. Donna began piloting the TARDIS back to their home universe and Rose shut the TARDIS doors behind her, never looking back.

_**Okay so there you have it, had to be done. Cliché but hey, who doesn't like a bit of cliché? Like I said before, may continue, let me know what you think in the reviews/favs!**_


	2. Rest

_**I said I may continue, and I did. Too many giant ideas buzzing around so I had to let some out, I feel like The Doctor- head full of stuff, need a bigger head. **_

"So," said Donna "where to next? I thought we'd try the planet Felspoon, what a good name Felspoon; apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze! mountains that move can you imagine?" she skipped around the TARDIS flicking switches and pulling leavers, un aware of the strange looks Rose and The Doctor where giving her.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked

"Because it's in your head," Donna cheerfully stated "and if it's in your head, it's in mine" she beamed

"And how does that feel?" asked Rose, trying to sense what The Doctor was heading to.

"Brilliant, fantastic Molto Bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you tried hot-binding the fragment links and super-seeding the binary, binary, binary, binary-" she stuttered before taking a deep breath and exclaiming "I'm fine!" with a teary smile. "Nah never mind Felspoon you know who I've always wanted to meet, Charlie Chaplin! Great Charlie Chaplin, shall we do that? Meet Charlie Chaplin, shall we? Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chester, Charlie brown, wait no he's fiction, friction, fixton, mixing, Brixton." She clung to the console with a deep breath.

Rose ran over to her alarmed at the look on The Doctors face "do you know what's happening?" he asked Donna. She rose up her head sadly, and said 'yeah'. Rose was still looking confused so she turned to The Doctor, a questioning look in her eye.

"There's never been a human time-lord meta-crisis before," he said to Rose, "and you know why," he turned back to Donna.

"Because there can't be," she said sadly

"All that timelord knowledge in your head, it's burning you up, killing you. I have to remove it,"

"But you can't! I like being smart! I don't want to turn back into Donna noble, I don't want to! I don't want to be a temp who sleeps and eats and drinks coffee, I want to be the other Donna, Donna who knows the name of every single star in the galaxy, I want to be important!" she was practically pleading with The Doctor now, tears rolling down her face.

"Donna how many times? You _are_ important, in fact as the time lines have proved; you are the most important woman in the universe! I don't see why you can't believe that. You don't need the time lord brain because you are so clever all by yourself,"

"But you'll kill me!" Donna exclaimed "you'll kill this version of Donna noble, you will! I want to stay! The DoctorDonna, travelling for the rest of my life, in the TARDIS. I can't go back! Don't make me go back" she cried

"This version of Donna noble is hardly anything in comparison to the real Donna; you don't need to be this." He slowly raised his hands to her temple, and closed his eyes. Rose recognised this as to how The Doctor enters people's minds, and she watched the heart-breaking scene of Donna screaming and shouting and trying to stop him, before he took all the time-lord out of her. She collapsed on the floor and The Doctor caught her gently.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" Rose asked as she lent down next to him

"I took all the metacrisis bits out of her, she'll go back to how she was before, might need a bit of rest for a few days but she'll be up and about in no time."

"Why was she so adamant to stay smart, I don't understand?"

"Well, half of it was donna noble never thinking she was good enough, trying to cling onto what she thought made her special. The other half was the time lord DNA seeping through, brand new and afraid, like a new born jungle cat, trying to protect itself."

"Oh," Rose nodded "so what do we do with her now?"

"We'll take her home to her granddad Wilf, let her rest for a few days then come and pick her up when she's ready."

"Her granddad's really nice, I met him." Rose smiled at the memory "but what do we do whilst we're waiting for her?"

"Well, I think we definitely need to have a talk."

Rose just nodded, avoiding his eyes; as he got up to silently fly the TARDIS to Donna's. They rang the door and an excited Wilf answered it, but all his happiness drained when he saw Donna lying in their arms. He helped them upstairs and they quickly settled her on her bed, and then Rose and The Doctor explained to Wilf and Sylvia what had happened.

"But doctor, are you leaving her here forever? She needs you, both of you, it was a better life with you" Wilf said. Rose sadly smiled at the memory of a similar conversation she had with her mum and mickey, after The Doctor sent her home. Wilf was right, _it was a better life._ The words rang in her ears, and she looked up at The Doctor, realising just how much better it really was.

"Once she's up and about in a few days, we'll stop by, and if she still wants to travel she can. Me and Rose have some catching up to do anyway, and we'll be here, in a week tops." The Doctor promised, as he and Rose began to head out. Rose smiled at Wilf and said "honestly we'll be here, as long as this one gets his timing right!" she nodded at The Doctor who laughed. She looked down at their entwined fingers; she hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands. It was such a natural gesture between them both; it was like a way of expressing all the unspoken words between them both. Un-spoken words that she hoped would be spoken soon.

They walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand, and Rose let everything that had happened that day finally crash down on her, and it seemed The Doctor did too. They both stood facing each other in the pouring rain, and they both began to feel fresh tears running down their faces. In one swift movement they were just there, outside the TARDIS embracing each other, clinging to each other like in any moment someone would prise them apart and they would never see each other again. It wasn't like when they were re-united after Kropp Tor, or like any of the other times they were separated; it was just so much _more_ than that. It was raw emotions, regret and sorrow and happiness all at the same time for those who they had lost and those who they had saved.

The hug could've lasted for minuets, hours or days, Rose didn't know. All she could register was the look in the doctors eye as he leant back, still holding her round the waist as he asked her, "how long are you going to stay with me?" and she just smiled, leant into his ear and whispered _forever_ as they resumed hugging in the rain.

Rose began to cry into the doctor's shoulder, and he held her all the way back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hated seeing her Rose upset, and quickly adjusted the climate to dry them instantly, and moved her room as near as she could. The Doctor was now carrying Rose bridal style as she sobbed into his neck for the loss of her family, and for the relief of being re united with The Doctor and for hatred of the daleks. He sat down on her bed cradling her, and he smoothed down her hair, and whispered soothing Gallifreyan words into her ear.

When she was finally done crying she looked up at The Doctor. He felt a twinge in his hearts for causing this much upset to one little human, for wrecking her life. If he had never asked her to come with him, she would've gone on her normal life, bored but _safe_ and that was all he ever wanted Rose to be, safe. And he knew she would never be safe with him, but that was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. He cursed himself for falling in love with her, if she had been just another companion, another good mate, it would have hurt, but been slightly easier. She probably wouldn't have even bothered with the dimension cannon, or maybe even gone with her family voluntarily back at the battle of canary wharf. Safe.

But then he realised how many times she had kept the universe safe, countless times she had saved his life, and the civilizations singing songs of The Doctor and his Rose, the big bad wolf. Banished and knighted on the same day by good old queen Victoria, and how she had healed all the battle scars left on his heart and mind, and how without her, he would've been dead a long time ago. How the Slitheen probably would've taken over the planet or the daleks would've destroyed the universe in 200100 or all kinds of catastrophic events that she had stopped and he realised in some ways, life would be too dangerous without her on the TARDIS.

"what'cha thinkin' 'bout doctor?" Rose half asked-half sniffed.

He quickly snapped out of his daze and met her eyes, "you, me, mostly you." He answered honestly.

Rose was a little taken aback; she hadn't expected a straight answer out of The Doctor, because he never gave them. Let alone voluntarily give up emotional, personal thoughts, especially when they considered her.

"I meant what I said on the beach Rose." The Doctor finally said after they sat in silence for a bit

"I meant it too, back the first time around"

"Quite right too" he joked, receiving a half slap on the arm from Rose. She giggled a bit, and then her expression turned serious.

"Seriously though doctor, what are going to do about it?"

The Doctor sighed "all I know Rose, is that I love you, and whenever I plan something in advance, it usually ends up ruined. So do you want to just go with it? Take it slow and whatever happens happens?"

Rose smiled, and gave him a light, chaste kiss on the lips "yeah, I like the sound of that"

The next morning Rose awoke first and felt hands grasped protectively around her waist. She gently turned over and saw the face of a sleeping doctor, looking as peaceful as she'd ever seen him. The Doctor had never slept much, and once confided in her it was usually because he had nightmares involving the time war. She stroked his peaceful face, her doctor, her tortured soldier. She looked down under the covers, realising they were still in the clothes from last night and remembered vaguely sitting up with The Doctor talking all night. She must have fallen asleep on him, how _embarrassing_. She gently turned her back once again to The Doctor, and snuggled lightly into his arms feeling really, properly _safe_ for the first time in a long time.

About fifteen minutes later, Rose had slipped back into a peaceful slumber, and the doctor began to stir. He was a bit surprised at first, as he wasn't used to waking up with a warm weight in his hands. Especially not a blonde one. He quickly realised that him and Rose must have fallen asleep the night before like this, and he liked it. He quickly gave her a light kiss on her temple, and set about making breakfast. _Yeah breakfast in bed, humans like that sort of thing right?_ He found his way to the kitchen, and quickly grabbed an apron off of the hook. Unfortunately for him, it was pink and frilly. He shrugged his shoulders, and set about making his famous bacon pancakes, that he knew Rose had always loved when they travelled together.

About half an hour in, Rose emerged from her slumber. She was a bit disappointed at first that The Doctor wasn't there next to her, but once she heard odd sounds from the kitchen, she hoped he was making bacon pancakes. She quickly peeled off the clothes from yesterday, and hung her little blue leather jacket in the wardrobe and chucking the others into the hamper. She found all of her old wardrobe in there, and gave a silent thank you to the TARDIS. She pulled out an old oversized concert t-shirt that she had gotten from a crappy music festival Shareen had dragged her out to when she was seventeen. She quickly pulled on some knee-high socks and slightly tousled her hair, deciding to just leave it how it was; after all it was only breakfast.

As The Doctor saw Rose walk in, he gasped and dropped an egg on the floor. Why did she have to underestimate how _beautiful_ she was? Even in an old baggy t-shirt and some long socks, with her hair all over the place, she stilled appeared to be some kind of goddess. He soon realised he had been standing speechless for a while, and tried to gather his words.

"You, you erm look, rather er nice." He said, as he tried to turn back to his cooking, which had started to burn.

"Considering I'm a human?" Rose asked jokingly as she poured herself a cup of coffee

"Considering anything."

Rose looked up at The Doctor, and their eyes met briefly, as she hung her head. "Shut up" she mumbled with a smile, as she went back to her coffee. The Doctor came up behind her and clutched her waist "I'm being serious Rose, your beautiful." She blushed and he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, content to just stand there forever, before he smelt a slight hint of burning in the air. "Oh crap the pancakes!" she shouted before running to the stove.

Rose laughed and sat down at the kitchen table as The Doctor managed to salvage the breakfast. He served it onto plates and brought it to Rose, and sat down at the table opposite her. "Breakfast is served" he said with a wink

"Bit burnt" she challenged, with a gleam in her eye

"Well blame yourself for being so distracting." Protested The Doctor as he munched on a bit of bacon.

"Oh shut up timelord"

The Doctor just grinned and continued eating, and vowed to himself to prove to Rose exactly how beautiful she was.

_**Let me know what you think, through reviews ect ect, I'm quite happy with this chapter- but any suggestions, I'm open.**_


	3. Elvis and Marilyn

"Doctor just tell me where we're going so I can get dressed!" Rose whined, still in her oversized t-shirt and knee high socks, leaning against the railings of the control room as The Doctor set in the co-ordinates.

"Rose it's a _surprise_ i.e. you don't know until we get there. Be patient,"

"Ugh," Rose sighed "can you at least tell me if I get to dress up?" she asked pleadingly, batting her eyelashes a bit. The Doctor sighed inwardly at her pleading eyes, and came to the quick realisation she had him totally wrapped around her little finger. "Alright, wardrobe room third floor, I think you're going to like it"

Rose squealed and gave him a light kiss on the lips before running out of the console room. The Doctor gave a light smile, before pressing more buttons on the console. The slight change in their relationship had been so easy, so simple. It was almost like there was no change at all, and that they always used to kiss and cuddle up in bed in the mornings. Somehow Rose had managed to domesticate The Doctor, with him barely realising.

Rose was up in the wardrobe room, delighted at the hints to where they were going. She saw the little denim jacket and pink dress she had worn in 1953 London, when the wire sucked off her face, not the funniest memory but all in all, it was a good day. She quickly cast her mind back to anything that would hint her to the next destination, they probably weren't going back to London, and they had never planned to go there in the first place. They were heading for… New York! _The Elvis__ show__ of course!_ Thought Rose. They had gotten side-tracked trying to go there before, so hopefully this time it wouldn't be so bad, and they would actually land in the late fifties, New York.

Rose quickly got changed, and pulled her hair up and ran into the console room beaming. "Finally taking me to the Elvis concert then?" she asked giggling,

"Ah, too smart for me Rose, you figured it out. Clever clogs"

"That's me"

"Well we've landed; care to go for a spin on my scooter?"

"I thought you gave that away?"

"Well the TARDIS got me a new one, must be Christmas! Molto Bene" The Doctor shouted.

He jumped onto the scooter, pulling out his _super cool_ sunglasses, and helmet.

"You goin' my way doll?"

Rose laughed and put on glasses of her own, "is there any other way to go, daddy-o" she joked as she hopped onto the back, remembering the exact same conversation before.

They sped through the TARDIS doors and started to drive away, "do you remember where we're headed to?" The Doctor asked

"Wasn't it, Fred Sullivan TV studios, or something like that?" Rose asked, clinging to The Doctors waist as they sped through the streets of New York. And it was definitely New York this time.

"Ed Sullivan yeah, good memory Rose"

"Well not just a pretty face you see"

"I wouldn't think any other way"

They pulled into the studios, and parked the scooter out front before walking in hand in hand. The Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the man at the door, who gladly let them in.

"Who are we then?" Rose asked

"We appear to be, oh, I'm apparently cousin of the president. Nice touch, who's at power right now?"

"No clue, I never listened much in history lessons at school, only proper knowledge I have is from visiting everyone with you."

"Well, much better than a stuffy old textbook or photo album anyway."

They walked through the studio, looking around for the entrance to where Elvis was performing, when The Doctor saw one of his favourite things in the world "look Rose they've got a little shop! Aw I love a little shop" he beamed.

They walked over, browsing what the shop was selling. Rose caught her eye on something.

"Doctor, is that camera?" she asked astonished

"Oh, appears to be. Looks a bit like a more modern polaroid, but it can't be, way too early for those types of cameras, cameras around these times were more big and bulky and well _old_ but this, this looks like it's from the 80's or 90's, how odd." He called over the shop assistant, "excuse me sir, but where did you get that camera from?"

"Well I found it," said the American "some skinny kid dropped it outta his pocket, funny looking thing, probably not worth much but it had the Polaroid mark on it."

Rose sighed and laughed "and here I was thinking this was just gonna be a trip to see Elvis."

In the end, Rose and The Doctor took the camera back to the TARDIS after discovering that it was the only one, and that some time travelling idiot had left it behind. He seemed to be working for the time agency, so The Doctor sent him back and fused to co-ordinates on his vortex manipulator so he couldn't travel back again. Rose was quite happy with the camera, as it meant she could record all of the exciting moments to come with The Doctor at her side.

"Oi doctor come here," she said

"What's up?"

"Take a picture with me; I'm going to start a photo album"

"Good idea never thought of that myself, smartass. Go on then, say cheese." The Doctor held out the camera in front of him and Rose and the picture printed out instantly.

The Doctor and Rose both smiled at the photo, "my expert photography and your good looks, we could go far" he grinned.

"Ha-ha, maybe we could" said Rose as she beamed back at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Since when did the TARDIS even have a phone?" Rose asked

"Well, it's a phone box, it has a phone. I've got a mobile as well, off of Martha."

"Better answer it then, could be anyone, any when." Said Rose.

The Doctor picked up the phone "hello?" he said, quickly putting it on loudspeaker

"Hello can I speak to The Doctor please," said an American voice

"Speaking, erm who's this"

"It's me Marilyn."

Rose teasingly raised her eyebrows at The Doctor, who sat stunned

"Marilyn who?"

"Marilyn Monroe, who else you idiot. Your voice sounds different what happened?"  
"Ah well Marilyn you see, I've had some erm, work done, I look and sound totally different."

"What like surgery?"

"Yeah, very complicated. What's up?"

He looked over at Rose who was wetting herself laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to invite you to my party, bit of a birthday bash, I'm turning twenty-nine."

"Haven't you already had a twenty ninth birthday?"

"Well yeah, but don't tell anyone that." She laughed.

"Girl after my own heart," Rose said with a laugh.

"Ooh doctor who's that with ya, got a little girlfriend now?"

"Ha-ha, that's Rose, my erm, girlfriend. Yeah my girlfriend, I think." He babbled.

Rose just smiled at him, "hi Marilyn, God talking to Marilyn Monroe who would've though it huh." She said.

"Well anyway doctor, you better come, June 2nd, nine o'clock, don't forget"

"What year?" asked The Doctor

"Honestly doctor you are the strangest man I've ever met, 1956, be there" she suddenly hung up the phone.

"So when did you meet Marilyn Monroe?!" Rose asked excitedly

"Oh a few regenerations back, don't know how I'm going to explain the face. Met her by accident really, long story short, Marilyn Monroe is no longer experiencing mind control." He quickly flicked up some switches.

"Just tell her the truth, she's clever. I read somewhere she's got an IQ like Einstein or something."

"Well yes she is highly intelligent, but I don't want to go around changing the course of history do I?"

"Doctor just tell Marilyn Monroe that you're an alien. It'll be fine."

By the time they had actually arrived in Hollywood, they were several hours late and everyone was drunk, so Marilyn hardly noticed The Doctor drastic change in appearance. She commented that Rose was 'drop dead gorgeous' and should try modelling. Rose blushed and shook her head and The Doctor sighed, if not even _Marilyn Monroe _could convince her how beautiful she was, he was going to have a bit of a hard time.

In the meantime, Rose was having the time of her life, and her and Marilyn were quickly becoming thick as thieves. She was buzzing on alcohol and The Doctor lit up, watching her having a good time. He stood awkwardly at the bar, conversing with the bartender as Rose and Marilyn caused a stir on the dance floor before wandering back over to him.

"Gosh doctor have a drink, loosen up a bit!" Rose shouted as she handed him a glass containing god knows what. The Doctor sighed, he was sure _one _drink wouldn't hurt. So he quickly downed the class, and beamed at Rose. Her face was the last thing he remembered of the night.

The Doctor woke up in the morning with a pounding in his head, he could feel his arms around Rose, and he quickly felt alarmed yet excited. He quickly looked under the covers and realised they were both completely stark naked. _So much for taking it slow_ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. Then he panicked _what is Rose going to say!_ He thought anxiously. Unfortunately in his anxiety, he had turned over onto his front, and Rose stirred and woke up. She turned over slowly,

"Morning," she muttered. Suddenly her eyes shot wide. "Am I naked?" she asked bemused. She quickly looked down "ok right. And you are too?" she questioned to doctor. He just nodded.

"Right ok." She quickly rubbed her head "last thing I remember is dancing with Marilyn on the bar and then I think you drank a shot out of my belly button. God they'd never seen that one before."

"Did I?" asked The Doctor

"Well I'm assuming it was, I don't think you'd permit some random stranger licking my stomach." She rolled over and then winced, "ouch" she cried

"What is it what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, slowly getting up and pulling on half of his clothes. Rose quickly reached down and pulled on her knickers and a robe.

"My arse, is KILLING me." She said

As she stood up, The Doctor saw what the problem was, his eyebrow shot up and he said "erm Rose, you may want to look in the mirror."

"What is it?" she said trying to look behind her.

"Just go and see"

Rose walked over to the big mirror on the side of the wall, and gasped. Clearly somehow her and The Doctor had gotten hold of a tattoo needle or something, because written in shaky handwriting on her backside was the word 'MINE'. And it was definitely not Marilyn Monroe's swirly handwriting.

"Doctor you possessive bastard, what made you think tattooing my arse cheek would guarantee I'd never leave you, not that you needed reassuring of that" she said angrily as she turned around to The Doctor.

"Well sorry but I don't exactly remember doing it. The last think I remember is you being all pretty and charming and you and Marilyn being all 'have a drink doctor, loose up doctor' well clearly I did loosen up."

Rose tried to stay angry after all, she _did_ have a new tattoo, on her arse, that said 'MINE' but The Doctor did truly look bemused and apologetic. She suddenly saw how hilarious the situation was, and started uncontrollable laughter. The Doctor just looked even more confused. "Oh come here" she said, and pulled him down into a snog. He could feel her smile against his lips, and he kissed her back.

"I can't believe it," she said

"What the tattoo?" asked The Doctor, as he tried to re button his shirt.

"No not that," she said as she slowly undid the buttons he was doing up "the fact that it was our first time, and I can't remember it." She looked at him with a glint in her eye. The Doctor grinned

"Well I suppose, for scientific purposes, I could _try_ to refresh your memory." She grinned back at him, and pulled him down into another kiss. "I think that would be a fantastic idea" she said.

About an hour or so later, The Doctor and Rose wandered into the control room, picking up random photographs that had been littered in a trail from the doors to her room.

"Well this ought to give us some insight on what happened exactly." Said The Doctor as they sat down and sorted through the photos.

After about thirty minutes of studying , The Doctor and Rose had a hazy view of what had happened:

They were very drunk, and danced around a lot

Marilyn got hold of the futuristic camera, so there were several photos of her, and then of Rose and The Doctor snogging on the bar. Not at the bar, physically _on_ the bar

Someone had given them cigarettes.

Marilyn went home with a handsome stranger and the party disbanded

There were several shaky photos of different angles in the control room, taken by a very drunk doctor and Rose

Rose had then decided she did want to be model, followed by some very, _compromising_ shots of her in less and less clothing each time. Ending with several of her smoking in her underwear wearing a bowler hat (no idea) whilst The Doctor seemed to be licking her neck or something.

The Doctor had found an old tattoo needle god-knows –where and began to tattoo Rose. Followed by several pictures of his masterpiece

And then the final photo of the night, was where they must of accidentally left the camera on timer on the bed stand, because it was just them falling onto the bed.

The Doctor gulped and looked at Rose, "I told you you could be a model" he said with his eyebrows raised. Rose just ended up laughing, it was either laugh or cry. She quickly gathered up the photos and gave them to The Doctor,

"I'm considering putting these in our photo album, but I don't want to scar anyone for life." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly there was a gentle hum and the TARDIS produced a new photo album onto the console. It was titled, 'Rose and The Doctors night with Marilyn'.

"thanks TARDIS" The Doctor said, and set about sticking in the photos with Rose, before slipping it under the console somewhere, where hopefully nobody would see it, apart from them.

"I think I was a pretty productive night" said The Doctor, as they both stood up.

"Yeah, I don't think 'productive' is quite the word" laughed Rose

The Doctor laughed too and then said "me and Marilyn were right though, you could be a model, and it's been proven. I've got evidence"

"Oh shut up"

"I'm being serious Rose, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Rose just smiled and kissed him lightly, "let's hope not"


	4. Future and Past

Rose and The Doctor where strolling through the giant hypermarket planet, literally a planet full of shops, because Rose wanted to do something normal for once.

"wWhat could you possibly shop for, the TARDIS can provide for us Rose, shopping is so boring" The Doctor whined, as she dragged him from store to store, blaming himself for giving her an unlimited credit stick

"Oh shut it doctor, I'm a girl and I'm a human, we shop that's what we do. So quit your whining and tell me which dress you prefer."

To The Doctor, both dresses looked pretty much the same, and he was just imagining taking them off of Rose's body, not really what they would look like on. "I don't know, I'm rubbish at these things, can't we wait until Donna comes back, she's good at this kind of thing." said The Doctor, as he rubbed his eyes.

"We can go on another shopping trip when Donna gets back as well! Thanks for the idea doctor" Rose beamed as she decided on the dress in her left hand, and went into the changing room to try it on.

"Lord help me," The Doctor mumbled before standing up "Rose I'm just going to go across the road, and pick up some parts for the TARDIS, I won't be long, wait for me here." He called

"Okay," she called back "try not to cause an international incident!"

"Yes mother." The Doctor mocked as he sauntered out the shops. Rose felt a slight twinge in her heart for her own mother, but quickly pushed it aside, focusing on the dress. She really needed a second opinion so she stepped outside, and quickly noticed a nice looking guy with a big nose and sandy blonde hair.

"Hi excuse me, you don't mind telling me what you think of this dress do you?" Rose asked the stranger

"Oh hello Rose," said the boy

"I'm sorry who are you? Do I know you?" Rose asked

"It's me, Rory?"

"Sorry, I don't know a Rory" Rose said, confused at the looks Rory was giving her

Suddenly, a man in a bowtie with impossibly high cheekbones and floppy hair came round the corner. "Rory, Rose, there you are" he called

"I'm sorry do I know you as well?" Rose asked the man. She was unaware that this was the future doctor.

"Hold on a minuet, I recognise that dress, crap. Rory come on, Rose hasn't met us yet, not another word. See you soon love" he said as he winked at Rose

"But do-" said Rory before The Doctor cut him off,

"Not another word Rory. Nice seeing you Rose Tyler, you look beautiful in that dress by the way" and with that the two men were gone, leaving Rose as confused as ever. She quickly got changed back into her clothes and left the changing room, wondering who the strangers could be.

Soon enough her doctor walked back into the shop, with a bag full of bits of metal. "Alright can we go back to the TARDIS now?" he pleaded. Rose just smiled and nodded, deciding not to tell him about the two handsome strangers she had encountered from her apparent future, foreknowledge was dangerous, especially to The Doctor so it would probably be better for everyone if she just kept her mouth shut.

They strolled back to the TARDIS hand in hand, playing 'guess the alien' - a game Rose had invented to keep her memory of different species she had encountered. Seeing them _not_ trying to destroy her or The Doctor was quite refreshing, to be honest. They were all just milling about, doing their shopping, and generally being _normal_ when she first started travelling with The Doctor, she earned that not all aliens were hostile, and some were pretty much like odd looking humans. Not all were born to hate.

She looked fondly at The Doctor, the most un-hostile alien she would ever know, so kind and compassionate and full of love, and love for her? She thanked her lucky stars, she was so different than she used to be, back on earth. And she was happy. But then words from her mother rang in her ears,

"_They're'll be this woman, this strange woman walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human."_

Rose realised how true the saying had come to be, she was barely Rose Tyler anymore and she was on in a market a billon miles from earth. Rose really missed her mother, but she daren't say anything, because The Doctor already felt guilty enough, and Rose's job was to protect The Doctor, to protect him at all costs, she could handle the pain if she got to see him smile. She thought back to Reinette's wise words, as she wandered onto that 52nd century spacecraft, _one may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel_, and Reinette was right, The Doctor was an angel.

Rose pushed all of the sad thoughts to the back of her mind, and focused on having a good time. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as they should be, travelling the universe safe because they had each other. She knew The Doctor would always keep her safe, never breaking the promise he made to Jackie Tyler.

They made it back to the TARDIS and Rose ran off into the room her and The Doctor now shared, to put away all of her new clothes. She knew the TARDIS could offer her any outfit she could ever desire, but it was nice to just have a shop, to hang onto that little bit of earth, and that little bit of her human life. She quickly dumped the bags, knowing the TARDIS would sort everything out for her. She skipped into the control room, where The Doctor was piloting them to their next destination.

"So where are we going then?" she asked excitedly

"Well I was thinking Barcelona, I still haven't taken you there. Dogs with no noses and all tha-" The Doctor was interrupted by a loud crash and the TARDIS threw Rose and The Doctor through the control room.

"Doctor! What's she doing?" Rose shouted

"I have no idea! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS threw him over the railings. After about two minuets the TARDIS stopped, and Rose and The Doctor where lying on the floor together, laughing their heads off. Rose was rubbing her bum, as her tattoo was still a bit sore,

"I thought I gave you cream to remove that?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to her backside.

"Well, I thought about it but I decided I don't really mind it, nice touch" she said with a grin, The Doctor just laughed and then ran up to check the monitor.

"Where are we then?" Rose asked "and why was the TARDIS so eager for us to get here?"

"We appear to be on Chamara X3 goodness knows why."

"Well what's on Chamara X3 then?" Rose asked

"Well, it used to be a beautiful planet, very peaceful. Then there was a big rebellion, lots of people being forced into slavery, monarchy all messed up, planet wrecked. That kind of thing."

"That's so sad,"

"Yeah, well once we find what the TARDIS wanted us to look for maybe I'll take you to the old Chamara X3, there used to be a lovely restaurant there"

"Ooh like a date doctor, since when were you so domestic" Rose joked

"Oh only since a certain pink and yellow human came running into my life in department store basement, goodness knows why." He joked back, before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the door.

Rose gasped, the streets were very baron and red and dusty, and the few people outside where dirty and sad looking, with the red dust rubbed into their skin, giving them a brown tinge on their depressed faces.

"They look so sad," Rose began to say before realising The Doctor was looking around peculiarly.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked confusedly, trying to see what he saw.

"It's just, time lords we have extra senses, especially towards each other. It's like I can sense another time lord here. But not a time lord, like a half being, very faint, but I can smell it. Whoever or whatever they are, they're close. Come on!" he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran into the direction where the scent was strongest. They came to a halt outside a slightly ruined palace, shrouded in red dust, but still with guards outside, showing it was occupied. "They're in there, I can feel them" said The Doctor, gesturing to the palace. He soniced the gate and began to enter, but two guards quickly stopped them.

"Halt! How and why did you get in through the gates?"

"Oh well, actually very good reason," the doctor began so say, as he felt around his jacket for the pychic paper, before realising he had left it in the TARDIS.

"Which would be…?"

"Well we just got a bit lost, thought we'd ask for some directions." The Doctor tried. The guards stony expression gave him all the answers he needed.

"I'm taking you to the Queen, she'll know what to do with you." He said gruffly, before prodding Rose and The Doctor in the back with a sharp spear like object.

"Alright, easy there spearboy," said Rose "I've got a fresh tattoo you know" she winked at The Doctor who laughed.

They walked through some corridors that looked very regal, if a bit dusty and dirty, until they reached a door with a crown on it,

"In here" said the guard, he pushed open the doors and The Doctor nearly passed out, sitting on the throne, in a long regal golden dress was a very familiar blonde; a very familiar blonde, with a dimple on her cheek as she gave The Doctor a massive smile and said "hello dad" earning some confused looks from Rose.

"Jenny?" The Doctor finally managed to spit out after minuets of silence.

"Dad?" Rose asked confusedly, staring at The Doctor.

"Guards I've got these two sorted, you can go" said jenny ushering the guards out. Once they were gone jenny stood up and embraced her father.

After about a minuet, The Doctor remembered Rose was still there, "Rose this is my daughter jenny"

"Nice to meet you jenny but doctor, I thought you said your family was lost in the time war"

"I had jenny after the time war, more recently really, Donna was with me."

"Oh... so who's her mother?" Rose asked awkwardly, scared she had been truly replaced by someone, and The Doctor had been apart from her for longer than he'd hinted. The Doctor quickly caught onto what Rose was implying and smiled at her reassuringly,

"No, I didn't have her like that," he said, Rose looked up,

"Well how then?" she asked

"Well, I was with Martha and Donna, and the TARDIS sensed another timelord," he gestured to jenny "but we landed too early, causing her creation in the first place, a paradox. We were on Messaline, a planet at war, human versus hath and they loomed new humans to fight like soldiers, generations of them and all they knew was battle. When we landed I was forced, at gunpoint I might add, to put my arm in the machine where it took my DNA and created Jenny, who was a 'generated anomaly' donna then names her jenny because of that." Rose was nodding happily now, understanding The Doctor didn't replace her. He smiled at her for a bit, before turning back to jenny,

"But when we stopped the war finally, the general tried to shoot me, jenny got in the way ,the final casualty of the war. But jenny that's exactly what you were, a casualty, a martyr even. You _died_ so how are you here? And why here of all places may I ask?"

Jenny just smiled "well you didn't stick around for very long, because I woke up to see Cline and a Hath staring over at me I kind of just came back to life, lots of golden glowing stuff. And then, about ten minuets later I realised I didn't want to become a regular citizen of the new Messaline, I wasn't even human! So I stole a ship, and went around saving civilizations and all that other stuff you do. But my ship crashed here about seven months ago so using some hallucinogenic lipstick I borrowed off of a... friend. I managed to convince everyone I was queen. Like a perception filter sort of, and I've been working like undercover trying to free the slaves."

The doc tor beamed and hugged jenny again, she had come so far since Messaline, back when she was just a soldier. She was so humble and compassionate now. "That's my girl" he said proudly "anyway jenny, this is Rose my… I don't know what do I call you Rose? I told Marilyn you were my girlfriend, but I don't know it doesn't sound right. Your more than that I guess…" The Doctor trailed off, before Rose elbowed him, and he looked up at jenny whom of which was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable. Meeting the step mother, not something she was exactly prepared for when she woke up this morning.

"Jenny, this is my Rose," The Doctor finally decided with a smile, as jenny politely shook her hand. "now, I believe we have a government to bring down."


	5. Pickup

Turns out that as soon as The Doctor opens his big mouth, things start to go wrong. They got careless, and got caught. Guards found Rose and jenny and The Doctor trying to free some slaves from the dungeon, they were halfway through the combinations.

"Halt! Ma'am what is going on, what are you doing?" the guard asked

"Oh well you see erm…" jenny began, trying to make a cover story out of it. The Doctor just sighed,

"Oh give it a rest; she isn't even the bloody queen." He said. Unfortunately, with that knowledge, the perception was altered back and they realised jenny was not at all their queen. Goodness knows who she was. Rose slapped The Doctor on the arm, hard and he winced, sonicing the rest of the combination. It was a major drain on the power in his screwdriver to do so, that's why they had been doing it the old fashioned way before. Everyone was freed and began to flee from the castle, but the guards fought for their worth. They had been given orders directly from their queen, the _real_ queen of what to do, and she was the highest authority. They had taken very serious vows to obey at all costs, until their death.

Rose, The Doctor and jenny fled, until they were cornered into a wall, jenny had a stun gun, but it was only good for one shot. She hardly ever used it anyway, inheriting her father's distaste for weapons. As they were backed into the corner, the guard pointed his gun at The Doctor, "stop this now general, imagine it, a whole new world full of peace. Like the old Chamara X3, before the revolution. Your queen, she shouldn't even be on the throne!"

That was enough to get the guard riled up enough to do something crazy, he pointed his gun and threatened to shoot The Doctor,

"Oi!" Rose shouted and he quickly turned to her, his hands shaking. She took a step towards him, and put her hands on the weapon "it's over," she said "the slaves are all free". The Doctor almost sighed in relief, until he heard the gunshot. Rose crumpled to the ground, and he could see the shot into her abdomen. Jenny quickly fired at the guard and he keeled over, but she didn't go to him. She leant down beside Rose, as the doctor clutched her desperately, with tears falling down his face.

"No Rose, yo-you can't die," he sobbed "I promised id keep you _safe_"

Rose could barely whisper the words, 'I love you' before her eyes began to close. He was pleading with her to stay strong, pleading for her to wake up. Jenny put a hand on his shoulder, tears pouring out of her eyes too. She had barely known Rose more than a day, but anyone that important to her dad, was important to her too. Rose's slow pulse eventually stopped and she lay dead on the floor the pink flush slowly leaving her cheeks. But then, something strange happened. As The Doctor laid her down and sat next to her sobbing, golden light swirled around her, coming from the TARDIS that was parked just a few feet away. It was where they were running to, before the guard came. The light seemed to be leaking from the console herself and was soon engulfing Rose in a humble glow. The Doctor and jenny stood up slowly, and stepped back a bit unsure of what was happening, and what would happen next. Suddenly, Rose's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Her eyes were searing with gold, as she slowly stood up clutching her abdomen.

"Feels like I've been shot," she said, wincing slightly. She turned to face The Doctor, and the golden light left her body and filled back into the TARDIS, right back into the heart. The Doctor approached Rose slowly, and stroked her face

"Your, alive…" he barely whispered

"'course I am," she said "Can't get rid of me that easily, now will someone tell me what the bloody hell happened?"

The Doctor was still speechless and awe-struck, so jenny stepped forwards. "Rose you were shot in the gut, you-you died. In dad's arms Rose you actually properly died. And then this gold stuff came out of the TARDIS and, and well here you are." She said

Rose looked down at her abdomen, and slightly lifted up her bloody t-shirt. There were no marks on her skin of any type of injury, let alone a gunshot. "Doctor what's happened?" she asked worriedly

"I-I don't know." He said "which is odd because I know everything. Then again you are quite the impossible woman Rose, that's something I've learnt the hard way." He reached up to caress her face.

"I don't know what happened here Rose, but I do know that I will find out. It might not be very soon, but I'll find out okay? I promise."

"Okay doctor, I have faith in you."

He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned gratefully. She looked around "everyone got out okay then?" she asked

"Yep," smiled jenny "everyone on Chamara X3 can start again. Don't know where I'm going to go though, my ships wrecked and I was starting to call this place home" she gestured around her at the palace.

"What do you mean you don't know where you're going? You're coming with us of course!" said Rose

"Really?" jenny asked, her face lighting up

"Of course, you're my daughter jenny" said The Doctor "what kind of father would I be if I just left you here. Come on into the TARDIS."

Jenny beamed and ran inside. She stopped at the steps up to the console,

"Oh my gosh it's _bigger on the inside_" she shrieked excitedly

"Oh yes, it appears to be, never noticed that doctor." Rose said sarcastically and jenny laughed.

The Doctor quickly ran to the controls and began to pilot the TARDIS, quickly looking up at Rose every two seconds, to check she was still there, and alive. He was getting reckless, Rose's death was enough warning for him, he had a family now…sort of, and he would protect them at all costs.

"Where we headed then dad?" jenny asked, as she looked around in awe at the TARDIS

"Well, it's about high time we went to get Donna, she's probably going mental and she'd love to see you. So London, Earth, 21st century nice and simple. Past for you, present for Rose, and well, 21st century for me! Allons-y" and with one pull of a leaver the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex, sending its inhabitants bouncing around.

"Is it always this bumpy?" jenny shouted

"With this one's driving, yes!" Rose shouted back as she clung to the railings. The TARDIS quickly managed to stabilize, and sent them flying through to Donna's house.

Rose took jenny to the wardrobe room to change out of her regal dress and into her signature black leather trousers, green t-shirt, low-top trainers, and black leather jacket. Her sense of style was quite similar to Rose's, who had several leather jackets in the closet. The Doctor hardly ever changed out of his signature brown pinstripes, and his metacrisis clone had his blue suit so there was no chance of that.

The Doctor pulled on his long trench coat, and jenny and Rose met him in the console room. He was delighted at jenny's choice of footwear, converse, and a girl truly after his own hearts. He reached for both their hands and led them outside the TARDIS doors. Jenny looked around in awe at how _old_ everything looked, after all she had been born somewhere in the year 6012, so 2009 was like a whole other universe. She let go of the doctor's hand, and her hands flew to her mouth. "It's all so _old_!" she exclaimed loudly, buzzing with excitement. Rose and The Doctor both just smiled at her and laughed a bit, and Rose remembered how she was always like that when they landed somewhere new. She clutched The Doctors palm, and they walked up to Donna's door, with jenny following them. He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see none other than Captain Jack Harkness answer the door,

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, how've you been" he said giving them both a hug. Then he noticed jenny standing behind them, he quickly took her hand and kissed it, "and who's this you've been hiding from me doctor?" he asked gave jenny a wink and said "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

The Doctor quickly piped up, "Before you get any ideas jack this is my daughter jenny."

"Jesus Christ how long have you and Rose been gone for?" jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Shutup jack not like that, Jenny was created from machine earlier this year, well longer for her but, it's a _long_ story that I really can't be bothered to go through right now. Now where is donna?"

"She'll be down any minuet, good luck" said jack, as he invited them inside. He took jenny to go and meet Wilf and Sylvia who were in the back room, just as Donna came down the stairs; she looked up and saw The Doctor and Rose standing in the hallway, and immediately ran towards him, giving him a slap that would give Jackie Tyler a run for her money.

"Where the _hell_ have you been" she screamed. The Doctor was still recovering from the slap, and Rose was laughing at his bemused expression.

"How long has it been?" he asked worriedly.

"It's been five bloody days! Where have you been oh my god? Honestly, last thing I remember is being zapped by Davos, and then suddenly I woke up here, asleep on my bed, in my _clothes _like a bloody child. And then gramps is rambling nonsense about how you left me to rest and would be back in two days?! It's been five, and I bloody missed you!" She shouted, before pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back and laughed, "Firstly I said a few not two days, so we aren't actually that late and secondly we have another guest."

At that moment jack, jenny, Sylvia and Wilf came out of the kitchen.

"Jenny!" Donna shouted before pulling the blonde into a hug "I thought you were dead!"

"I had like semi-regeneration, no biggie" she said with a smile, returning the hug.

Sylvia went to put the kettle on, and The Doctor, jack and Rose sat Donna down in the front room and relayed what had happened on and after the crucible. They sat drinking their tea as The Doctor described the whole, human time-lord metacrisis, and the human clone of him. Then he explained how they found jenny.

"Bloody hell, I did miss all the fun didn't I?"

"So anyway donna, you fancy it, same old life back in the TARDIS and all that?" The Doctor asked finishing his tea

"Do you really have to ask, you big old timelord twat." Said Donna, as she hit him on the arm

"Honestly, I think we might need to get Martha back to treat me for injuries if you're going to keep hurting me." The Doctor whined

"Gosh doctor, your practically being domestically abused." Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I am" The Doctor protested. He set down his tea cup, and stood up still holding Rose's hand. "Anyways we better get going, come on you lot,"

"Dad….?" Jenny asked

"Yes jenny?" said The Doctor

"Can jack come?"

"Well," The Doctor was hesitant, he didn't want jack praying on his daughter in her little leather trousers every chance he got, but he sighed at the look in jenny's eyes and found himself nodding. "Oh alright, but don't molest my daughter, at least not in front of me, deal?" he said to jack

"I think that can be arranged" jack said with a wink.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again, and they all said their goodbyes to Wilf and Sylvia before heading into the TARDIS, ready to roam time and space, together. One big-old dysfunctional family, the doctors preferred domestic life. they all entered the TARDIS one by one, and Donna and Rose took Jenny to go and find her a bedroom. the TARDIS loved Jenny, as she was the daughter of her thief, so she gave her a beautiful bedroom. It was very colourful and airy, with a four poster bead, that had light cream curtains hanging around it. on the ceiling was the skies of Messaline, her birth planet. Skies that she had hardly noticed where so beautiful. There where lots of plants and foliage around, reminding Donna of the garden the Terraforming device had created back on Messaline. Jenny looked around in wonder and excitement, she had never really had a proper home, or a bedroom whilst she had been travelling, apart from at the palace, so she had a new warm feeling. a feeling of being loved.

she stroked the walls of the room and turned to Rose and Donna, "she's alive isn't she?" she asked

"who?" asked Donna

"the TARDIS, i can feel her, in my mind. she's alive."

"yeah," smiled rose "she is. she's beautiful. she sings, you can probbly hear it in the back of your mind, a soft kind of hum."

"yeah i can"

rose smiled, Jenny was definetely the doctor's daughter, no doubs about it.

"come on then," said Donna "better go and see the guys before the doctor gets bored of being in the same galaxy doing nothing for more than five minuets"

Jack and the doctor began tightening some bolts under the console, and the girls walked back in. they all stood around the console, and the doctor stood next to Rose, clutching her hand- still unsure if she was really there. his moment was interrupted by Jack suddenly emerging from underneath the console, holding a very familiar black leather book.

"hey doc," he said, catching everyone's attention "Whats 'The Doctor and Rose's night with Marilyn?"

The doctor vowed to hide that book better.


	6. Adventures

_**sorry for the slow update, filler chapter before the story picks up **_

"I can't believe you nearly married Henry VIII," laughed The Doctor

"In my defence, he was _very _charming," Jenny protested, as they all legged it back to the TARDIS. Several of the Kings guards were chasing them, as apparently rejecting a King's proposal was some sort of felony. Oops. The soldiers were quickly gaining so jack stepped in,

"I'll hold them up, meet you back at the TARDIS okay?" he said

"Alright thanks jack," said The Doctor as he grabbed Rose's hand and left with her and Donna

"Stay safe," said Jenny as she gave him a quick hug and ran off after The Doctor and the girls.

"Hey I hardly need that," jack shouted back with a laugh. He raised his hands at the guards and then slowly fell to the ground with a thud. This gave The Doctor enough time to get the girls back to the TARDIS, safely and Jack was quite happy to take the hit, _literally._

He soon awoke with a gasp and saw that the guards had gone off in hot pursuit of his friends, _no wait_ he thought _my family_. Jack, although flirty, did love everyone, and he considered The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jenny his family for sure. They all meant too much to him, and he'd be dammed if any of them ever got hurt.

He quickly got up, catching his breath, and ran off to find the TARDIS. He turned corners and ran in every possible direction searching for it, but it was just _gone_. It wasn't where they had left it that's for sure. He looked around frantically, silently praying The Doctor hadn't left him again, but suddenly he heard a familiar whooshing sound and the TARDIS landed right in front of him. He sighed with relief as jenny opened the door.

She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, "sorry, we didn't know where you where so we tried to find you as quickly as possible" she said

"it's fine, I will admit I was a bit worried when it wasn't where we parked," he quickly released Jenny when he noticed the look The Doctor was giving him, "I was worried you'd left me behind again doc." He said.

"Leave you Jack? You're a hard man to shake, always end up finding me in the end." The Doctor said with a laugh as he headed back into the TARDIS, leaving jenny and jack alone outside. He didn't really want to think about _what_ was going on behind those doors as jenny and jack stood outside. He sighed inwardly, he guessed if Jenny _had_ to have a 'boyfriend' at least it was Jack, someone who would look after her throughout her very, very long life.

Then he looked up at Rose, and frowned slightly, she was only human. She couldn't have that long life of happiness with him, she would age and wither and die. But then he looked at her a bit closely, she should've been around twenty-three linear time, but she didn't look much older than about twenty. Come to think of it, Rose had never shown any signs of ageing at all, not even when they originally travelled together, and when she took off her make-up she still looked like the fresh faced nineteen year old who wore baggy jeans and hoodies. Her style had changed since then, donning leather jackets and slim fit t-shirts, but her face remained the same. Her peroxide blonde hair looked a lot more, natural these days and she hardly had roots. He didn't really remember her dying her hair at all since he had regenerated into his tenth body, as her hair didn't seem to need it anymore.

It all seemed very impossible, but Rose was an impossible woman. And after the gunshot incident on Chamara X3, the doctor was beginning to become suspicious of just _how_ extraordinary his Rose was. He studied her closely and realised she _hadn't _in fact aged since… the game station. After then, she had mentioned to him casually how all of the spots on her face had cleared up, and he had thought nothing of it what with human women and their constant hormones, but now he realised since then that Rose practically _glowed_ never a blemish, or any signs of age. He vowed to check out the blood sample he had taken out of her, and find out exactly what was going on.

Jenny and Jack where back inside the TARDIS and were chatting with Donna, and Rose walked over to The Doctor. "You alright?" she asked "you look like, lost in thought or something"

The Doctor quickly shook his head, "oh nothing really, you know me big head full of stuff" he gave her a quick reassuring smile. Rose wasn't buying it so she gave him a quick kiss, "you can tell me anything okay? If you need me I'm here."

"I know Rose. I love you."

Rose smiled, "Quite right too."

"Oi, that's unfair!" The Doctor scoffed giving her a light shove

"Oi, girl-beater" Rose protested pushing him back

"You Rose Tyler are going to get it!" he said with a mischievous grin.

Rose smiled at him, before turning and fleeing down a corridor. The Doctor just laughed and ran off in hot pursuit of her. Donna, jack and Jenny all just sat there with a slight confused look on their faces, as both Rose and The Doctor ran off down the hall. Donna just rolled her eyes,

"Those two act like a couple of kids." She said with a laugh.

Tickle fights with The Doctor was one of Rose's favourite things possibly in the whole universe. The TARDIS would often help her hide, but usually made her easy to find exactly when she wanted to be. Being with The Doctor had pretty much trained her to have speed and stamina, so she easily flew down the many corridors, without getting too tired, but The Doctor was better. He could pretty much sense her what with his 'superior timelord biology' but he knew she made it easy for him, and often slowed down once she wanted to be caught. He knew the TARDIS was usually on her side to, but sometimes would help him out.

They would often do this; randomly start chases or a tickle fight, even before they were an item. Back on the TARDIS before torchwood and canary wharf The Doctor and Rose would always find themselves cuddled up together, or hugging or holding hands. The Doctor craved her touch, with his heightened time lord senses it was like putting ointment on a burn, and he always craved more. In his ninth body he had tried so hard to keep her at arm's length, but somehow she had broken through his exterior and by the time he regenerated he just _had_ to touch her. He thought about her so much during his regeneration, his body was practically moulded to fit hers. Their hands fitted together perfectly, they were the perfect height for each other, and they were just _perfect._ And once she was gone whenever he held hands with Martha to run, or even Donna it just felt off, like to pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that didn't quite fit.

In the control room, Jack and Jenny were talking, as Donna had gone off to have a shower.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Jack asked

"Soon," said Jenny "just not now, not yet."  
Jack took her hands, "you're going to have to tell The Doctor eventually, or he'll probably find out and you'd rather let him know yourself."

"Let The Doctor know what?"

Jack and Jenny sprang apart; neither of them had noticed Rose had walked into the room.

"Erm well, you see…" started Jenny awkwardly

"Is this about you and Jack being together?" Rose asked casually, as she began to flip some switches on the TARDIS console. Jack and Jenny immediately eyed her suspiciously, and she noticed the odd looks.

"Well come on it's obvious, the way you two look at each other, makes me want to have a cold shower or something. Well, only when the doctors busy" she gave jack a grin and a nudge and continued to walk around the console. After a few moments of silence, Jenny finally sighed and broke into a grin

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked with a shy giggle

"God yeah!" exclaimed Rose "honestly your worse than me and The Doctor and that's saying something" she laughed just as The Doctor entered, "speak of the devil, here's himself"

The Doctor just smiled at them all and ran up to the console, "talking about me were you? Honestly guys, I know I'm amazing. But please say it to my face." He smirked at them and began to walk around the console pressing buttons, unaware that Rose was following behind him correcting all the mistakes he was making.

"Anyways, I've got some stuff I need to catch up on boring and all very erm, spacey wacey. So I thought I'd send you all on a nice little break somewhere sunny, I was thinking Yenkva, beautiful planets. Very pink, you'll like it Rose. Now I just need to set the co-ordinates right." He could hear Rose pulling down the lever he'd just pushed, and he abruptly turned around on her, "did you touch something?" he asked

"No dear, just admiring your work" she said innocently

"Good, you might learn something" he said with a wink and went back to piloting. Jenny and Jack were silently cracking up behind him and he didn't even notice, this just made them laugh harder. Donna emerged from one of the corridors in a new outfit, and her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"What are you two finding so hilarious?" she whispered to Jack and Jenny as they stood cracking up behind The Doctor and Rose. This just made them laugh harder and Donna sighed, "Fine then don't tell me, honestly you two, worse than a couple of bloody teenagers!"

She walked over to The Doctor and Rose, who were now sat together in the captain's chair.

"Right then, where we heading?" she asked The Doctor

"Well as I was saying, I've got some erm, business to sort out so I'm sending you lot on a little vacation, call it an early Christmas present"

Donna smiled and gave him a playful nudge, "that's more like it, a break finally! What's this 'business' then, taking Rose on a date or something" she asked

"Oh no, Rose is going with you lots."  
Rose turned around to face him, "oh what?"  
"Well, can't leave this lot roaming around Yenkva on their own, Jack will probably try and sleep with some weird alien girl-"

"No chance of that," Rose mumbled under her breath

"-and, Donna will probably pick a fight with someone. Probably someone alien and dangerous."

"Oi!" protested Donna giving him a shove "I do not 'pick fights'"

"may I remind you of the incident in 1895 Canada, or with queen Elizabeth the first, or on Felentra 5, or on-"

"Alright," Donna butted in with her arms folded, "you've made your point"

"I didn't even mention ancient Greece." Smirked The Doctor and Donna rolled her eyes before going back to jack and jenny who had only just stopped laughing.

"What is this business you're sorting then doctor?" Rose asked

"Oh it's nothing, just got to check in on something, not important and besides you deserve a break. All that running and saving the world, must tire you out." He said with a smile

"well, I suppose I could do with a break" said Rose, "and these lot do need someone to keep them out of trouble, _but_ I better be rewarded for babysitting time when we're back."

"Well I'm sure I could think of _some_ possible way of repaying you" The Doctor said quietly, dropping his voice an octave.

Rose just giggled and shoved him before getting up, sensing that the TARDIS had landed.

"Where are you going, TARDIS hasn't landed yet, it hasn't made the wooshy sound?!" said The Doctor

"It isn't _supposed _to made that sound, _you _just leave the breaks on" said Rose as Jack, Jenny and Donna began to get up too.

"Really?" said The Doctor surprised "and how did you know that?" he asked, intrigued

"Well I just, I don't know I guess I just knew it." Rose said with a shrug. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously and reached into his pocket.

"Right, just in case you get into any trouble, Rose here is my psychic paper and my screwdriver _please_ do not break or lose it. And Jenny, here I made you one, time lords gotta have a sonic device so here, sonic screwdriver."  
He chucked the object at Jenny and she caught it easily, her soldier like reflexes kicking in.

"And Rose before you get _jealous_" he teased "I _am_ making you one, it just isn't finished yet."

Rose broke into a grin and took his psychic paper and screwdriver, feeling privileged The Doctor ha d trusted her with his most precious items. He followed them out of the TARDIS, to make sure he hadn't landed somewhere wrong and gave Rose one last hug,

"Don't get into too much trouble" he said

"Me? Trouble? Please." She said with a laugh, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running out , and closing the TARDIS doors behind her.

The Doctor looked into his hand, and clutched the hair he had plucked out of Rose's head without her noticing. He felt guilty for doing so without her consent, but he _needed_ to know what was wrong with her, or what was right with her, or whatever she _was._ He sensed that the TARDIS knew, but she wasn't giving him any answers right now, and what happened on Chamara X3 had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks. He needed Rose's DNA, to see exactly what she had done.

.


	7. Revelations

The Doctor looked at the results for the seventeenth time and ran his fingers through his hair, an action that he had done sixteen times. He kept re-running the data, checking each time if he was mistaken, or confused or just _stupid_. He was seriously considering that he was having some kind of hallucinations, but alas- the thirteenth check had proved that he wasn't.

He looked at Rose's DNA sitting on the screen, an impossible triple helix.

_What had she done?_ He thought to himself. He switched off the monitor, and took off his glasses- sliding them back into his pocket. The fact that Rose's once human DNA had a strand of TARDIS DNA in it, nearly cause him to regenerate the first time. He wracked his brains for _how_ it possibly could have gotten in there. He tried to think of one thousand different reasons or tricks or _anything_ but he eventually came down to the same conclusion each time.

Bad Wolf.

After he had figured it out he felt like hitting himself in the face. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the signs before, even when they were still travelling. Her skin clearing, her hair growing, her ageing process stopped. Plus she shouldn't have been able to hold the vortex in her for that long anyway, _three minutes fifty two seconds_, with him anyway. Goodness knows how long she had held it in the TARDIS for, she was just a human, the vortex should of burnt her up within a minute maximum, let alone her whole speech about being the Bad Wolf and destroying the daleks ect. He had always been a bit miffed that she didn't remember it, he used a line he had always wanted to use but never got to, 'I think you need a doctor' cheesy, yes, but just _fantastic_ at the same time. And also he wanted her to be proud of herself, she saved so many lives, it was ridiculous.

He got up from his chair in the infirmary, and wandered off to the control room, Rose and the TARDIS gang would be back soon, and he'd have to talk to Rose about her, transformation. He started thinking about how he was going to break it to her, when he felt a nudge in his mind from the TARDIS,

"What is it TARDIS, I'm sort of busy." He whined, stroking the central column. Then he saw a sheet of paper print out of the control panel.

_I will explain to the daughter of the vortex, do not worry Time Lord, she will understand. I have seen the time lines, and that is all you need to know._

The Doctor sighed, partly with worry, partly with relief, and folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. _Than__ks old girl_ he thought, he felt a small nudge which he assumed meant 'you're welcome' and smiled. He checked his watch for the time, his friends had only been gone about six hours, and they would be back soon. He partly regretted not going with them, because sitting on his own in the TARDIS was absolutely no fun at all. He delved into a box underneath the console, and snickered for a while at the night with Marilyn photo album, and then underneath it he found one of his favourite books. _Good old Agatha Chri__stie_ he thought, and he remembered when he and Donna had met her. He picked up his ancient copy of 'And Then There Were None' the only book she had ever managed to fool him with, and it had been a good one.

He was a few chapters in when his companions came bursting through the doors, lasers striking behind them. He abruptly threw the book down and ran to see if they were okay, but soon found they were all laughing hysterically as soon as the doors were shut.

"Honestly you lot, I can't leave you alone for five minutes!" he said walking over to them "and on Yenkva of all places, what kind of trouble could you possibly have gotten into?" he asked, shocked

"Well," said Jack "it's a _long_ story"

The four of them sat at the kitchen table laughing, as they retold the story to The Doctor, who was also cracking up as well.

"So, wait let me get this right. The prince wanted to marry Donna-" he asked

"Shocker I know," jack interrupted, with a wink

"Oi!" Donna warned giving him a shove

"And she rejected-"

"Well he was pink!" she protested

"And he had three arms" added jenny

"And rejecting a proposal from royalty was considered a felony, so they chased us down. And then on course Jenny knocked out their equivalent of the pope!" Rose finished, giving Jenny a jokingly stern look

"Well what was I supposed to do?! He was getting handsy!" she protested

"Well I guess jack did threaten to shoot him," Donna sympathised, with a laugh

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked jack through laughs "he was feeling up _my _woman, any man would threaten him with certain death!"

"What do you mean _your_ woman?" asked The Doctor with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jack and Jenny's faces immediately fell and Donna began to crack up with more laughter.

"Oh relax jack, don't pass out," reassured The Doctor "at least you're 'out' now, as they would say. The tension was getting _unbearable"_

"Oh you're one to talk doctor! When I was travelling with you and Rose I was having four to five cold showers a week, and _that_ is not healthy!"

"Anyways," jenny interrupted "they sent their like police after us and long story short we've been banished from Yenkva."

"Shame really," Rose sighed "you were right doctor, it was beautiful. Twin sunsets lighting up the sky in shades of green and gold, pink trees dotted around the landscape with golden leaves, pure silver apples hanging off them like forbidden fruit. It was gorgeous."

"Well banned now." Said Donna with a shrug and a laugh.

"Oh well never mind," grinned Jack "sorted whatever 'business' you was attending to doctor?" jack asked

"Well actually yes, Rose the TARDIS would like to erm, tell you something. Down the hall there will be a room where she'll talk to you I'm assuming, keep walking 'till you find it."

Rose eyed The Doctor suspiciously, wondering what could lie behind such a door that the TARDIS herself could only express to her, but she trusted The Doctor and obediently stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. She had just gotten past the door when she heard the doctors voice

"Oh and Rose,"

She backed up a bit, "yes doctor?"

"I'm so sorry."

She nodded warily, and took several sticky steps down the hall before she saw a door, and immediately knew that it was for her. It had a drawing on the front, an intricate drawing of her face, but there was a line through the centre of it. She looked again and on the left side was the drawing of a wolf. Underneath it was a pattern, with circles woven together surrounded by golden light? She immediately recognised it as Gallifreyan, the language of the time lords; it was what was written on the monitor in the control room. The Doctor had always told her that it was the one language that the TARDIS could never translate, and only time lords could read it, but she found the closer she looked, the more sense the strange design made. She blinked and there it was written in front of her, and she could _read_ it, and it said 'Bad Wolf'

She turned the handle gently, and bravely stepped inside, hearing the door shut gently behind her. The room was pure white, with swirls of golden light floating around the air like ghosts, it almost reminded her of the Gelth, floating freely, yet she dodged it as if it were deadly poisonous. She stepped forwards slightly and suddenly a woman came into her vision, a woman with long dark hair in some kind of beehive, with a blue Victorian dress on, although it was dusty and dirty. She turned around and faced Rose and immediately smiled.

"Hello my daughter of time, how are you?" she asked kindly

"Who, who are you?" she asked warily

"well I'm the consciousness of a TARDIS, packed into this little human body, this is a form I've taken- no I'm taking… wait no I _will_ take. Yes, yes I will take this form in the future, bit of a while away but you'll see me, and such fun we had-will have. But that is beside the point, were here because I need to show you something."

Rose studied the woman, and she had no doubt in her mind that this was the TARDIS, because she could feel her presence, so overwhelming she thought she might laugh, or cry, or both. The woman reached for her hand and smiled "come with me" she said. Rose took her hand and followed her through some kind of doorway that appeared out of nowhere. They were transported to a beautiful world that Rose had never seen, but she didn't need to have to know where she was.

"This is Gallifrey" she whispered looking around. The Doctor had explained it to her many times before, but he still had never had been able to catch the astonishing beauty of it all. She thought back to the doctors words that somehow just didn't give the planet justice:

_It's__ beautiful. __The sky's a burnt orange, with a__citadel__enclosed in a mighty glass __dome, shining__ under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow._

_All gone now though Rose. All my family, all of my friends, even that sky. Oh Rose you should've seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine, the leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning- it looked like the forest was on fire. It was so beautiful, well beautiful to look at anyway, but what lay underneath the true beauty of the planet was the true ugliness at its core._

Rose looked across at the burnt orange sky, with the eternal mountains stretching into the distance. The TARDIS motioned for her to sit, and they both sat together, cross-legged in the deep red grass. Rose could see why The Doctor had loved his planets exterior so much, it truly was **beautiful**. But then she noticed something,

"TARDIS?" she asked

"Yes dear?"

"Why is it so silent?"

"Because my little wolf, Gallifrey is gone, and it burnt. Never to be stepped on again. This is a copy, a replica if you will, and I couldn't populate it. Not even I have enough power to fill the city, so it will remain silent, for as long as it stands"

Rose could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks slowly, "the silence, it's so quiet but it's so _loud_, like its screaming. I can feel it turning, and spinning, like how The Doctor said he could feel the earth revolving, I can feel it here. It makes me dizzy, but I feel as if I am standing still all at the same time. God I can practically feel it burn"

"Yes, it has that effect. But only to someone who can harness the power inside this room, this was your final test wolf, and you passed."

"What? Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, as The Doctor discovered when you went out, your DNA has been… altered. He took a DNA sample of your hair and-"

"He did what?!" Rose yelled "he could've asked me," she mumbled quietly, after seeing that she had startled the TARDIS. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you TARDIS it's just, he could've asked. I've probably been worried just as much as he had since the gunshot thing and, well I thought he trusted me more than that."

"My dear, The Doctor trusts you more than he trusts himself. He was just afraid, that the results would not be to your liking and he panicked. Don't be upset."

"Okay," Rose sniffed "but what were the results?" she asked, now intrigued

"Well, The Doctor ran your DNA and found something. Think back Rose, back to the day at the gamestation, after he sent you home. You and your mother and mickey, you opened my console, and you stared into my heart. You saw what happened to Blon, but you risked it anyway, because that's how much you loved The Doctor, even then. But that's where your memory stops correct?"

Rose nodded, she had wondered what had really happened on that gamestation, because she couldn't remember and The Doctor never mentioned it again. She looked into the TARDIS' golden eyes and the TARDIS transferred the memory to her.

_She saw The Doctor surrounded by the daleks, looking up at the emperor._

"_Maybe it's time," she heard him say. He closed his eyes, preparing for his extermination, prepared to die. Killer or coward? Coward any day._

_Then the noise of the TARDIS materialising filled the room. "ALERT ALERT. TARDIS MATERIALIZING" shrieked one of the daleks_

"_YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE"_

_The doors swung open and there stood Rose Tyler, defender of the earth in the doorway, surrounded by golden light. The Doctor shielded his eyes, before looking at her properly._

"_what have you done!?" he shouted up at her_

"_I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me" Rose could see her eyes glowing gold, as she stood and spoke the words, making them sound like a harmony._

"_You looked into the time vortex, Rose; no one's meant to do that!"_

"_THIS IS THE ABOMINATION" declared the emperor_

"_EXTERMINATE!" shouted one of the daleks. He went to shoot his laser, and Rose easily deflected it with the palm of her hand. Rose watching snickered slightly at the look on the doctor's face._

"_I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space, a message, to lead myself here." The words BAD WOLF scattered from the ceiling and flew off into the unknown._

"_Rose you've got to stop this!" The Doctor shouted "you've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head! You're gonna burn!"_

"_I want you safe. My doctor. Protected from the false god."_

"_You cannot hurt me I am immortal" called out the emperor_

"_You are tiny!" Rose shouted "I can see the whole of time and space, ever atom of your existence and I divide them." With a lift of her hand, the daleks began to disintegrate "Everything must come to dust. Al things. Everything dies. The time war ends"_

"_I WILL NOT DIE, I CANNOT DIE" and then the emperor and his ship perished into golden dust_

"_Rose you've done it," warned The Doctor "now stop, just let go!" Rose watching felt a small tear on her cheek from the pleading tone in his voice._

"_How can I let go of this?" she asked "I bring life"_

_Then Rose saw Jack gasp back to life, and she gasped. That explained why jack had become immortal, it was her fault the whole time. And The Doctor never even told her! __**That bastard**__ she thought. Then __she heard her northern, big eared time lord shouting, and he sounded afraid._

"_But this is wrong! You can't control life and death-"_

"_But I can." Rose interrupted "the sun and the moon the day and night, but why do they hurt?"  
_

"_The powers gonna kill you and it's my fault!"_

"_But I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."_

_Suddenly her doctor sprang to his feet. "But that's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"_

"_My head,"_

"_Come here"_

"_It's killing me"_

"_I think you need a doctor" __**how cheesy**__ Rose thought with a laugh as her doctor took her hands. But then her laughter replaced gasps as she saw her doctor kiss her, and absorb the time vortex before carrying her back to the TARDIS._

When the memory stopped Rose had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of relief and pride that she had saved so many people from the daleks brutality, or tears of regret that she had caused the doctors regeneration and she had treated him so _badly_ afterwards as well, hardly believing the thin man with _great_ hair that she had fallen in love with was indeed her doctor, accusing him of being a _Slitheen_ of all things. She looked up at the TARDIS, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"So what were all these tests he's done on me for?" she asked, wiping tears from her face, slightly confused.

"Well," said the TARDIS "when you absorbed the vortex The Doctor thought that he had taken it all pit of you. He thought that you were safe but, my daughter of time, you had already changed"

"Changed? What do you mean changed?"

"the time vortex," said the TARDIS sadly "it should've killed you within seconds, but I knew that The Doctor loved you so much, and he probably would've ended up killing himself if you perished due to his influence, your choice or not. So I had to change you, alter your DNA to save you. I inputted a strand of my TARDIS DNA... and Rose I'm so sorry"

"It… it's okay, just a lot to take in. I understand why you did it TARDIS, so don't blame yourself ok? But to what extent have I changed?"

"Well, slight physical alterations, like your hair and skin clearing ect, also you can sort of heal, and avoid death, similar to Jack and your aging has stopped."

"TARDIS how long will I live for?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I assume as long as I do"

"and how long will you live for?"

"I will surely perish when The Doctor does, when he runs out of regenerations. When he gets himself into trouble one last time."

"and we all die together right?"

"I have seen the future my dear, and it is not pretty. But time can be re-written, and even some fixed points can be altered, cleverly and who is cleverer than out beloved doctor? I think he may come up with a plan, I'm not sure but time is in flux, so there is hope yet. But I fear, if the fixed point is changed too much, it can be very bad."

"like the reapers?"

"worse. Now return bad wolf, back to The Doctor and your friends, for he will worry about you."

"okay TARDIS, thank you."

Rose turned around and began to walk back to the door that would take her into the TARDIS corridor. She wasn't sure if she was going to slap The Doctor or kiss him, for she could surely be with him _forever_. She was about to leave when she heard the TARDIS whisper behind her as she floated away;

"_tell him Rose; tell him that silence will fall."_

The words sent shivers down Rose's spine, and she wasn't sure why.


	8. Farewell Mrs Temple-Noble

"Right then, there's no place like home." Smiled The Doctor as he piloted the TARDIS to Cardiff, "England, Cardiff, 21st century, and you couldn't have been gone more than a few days, a week tops Jack"

"Thanks Doc," smiled Jack as he and jenny stepped out of the TARDIS

"Look after my daughter Jack, or I won't hesitate to throw you into the rift."

"Aye Aye captain" Jack gave The Doctor a grin and a salute, before grabbing Jenny's hand and smiling at her.

They turned their backs and wandered off into Cardiff's centre, where Jack began to explain to jenny everything she needed to know about earth, and Jack's team that she would be joining, Torchwood. Rose, The Doctor and Donna stood outside the TARDIS, waved them off before turning in.

"I'm gonna miss them," Rose smiled sadly

"Yeah me too, but they need to find themselves, sort of establish themselves as a couple, without _dad_ tagging along" said Donna, nodding to The Doctor. As they wandered into the control room, The Doctor pacing ahead, eager to fly them to their next destination.

"So anyway, moving on, onwards and upwards- where to next? We could go and see the not-so-lost-anymore moon of Pooche, or maybe-"

"Actually doctor, I was thinking…" Donna started

"You want to leave." Said The Doctor bluntly, looking down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Not permanently, just for a month or two, bit homesick and that, and anyway if you really miss me that much you can just skip ahead, but don't worry about me- you and Rose, you need a break." Said Donna with a warm smile, Rose smiled back to, but she could sense The Doctor felt something wrong. Since she had changed into her own unidentifiable sub-species of human-time lord-TARDIS, she had a stronger telepathic field. She could practically feel The Doctors emotions of worry, and sadness projecting at her.

She looked over at him as he gave Donna a big smile and began putting in the co-ordinates. There was only one problem, the smile was fake. They landed gently outside Donna's house, and they both stood and waved at the doors of the TARDIS as she walked inside her home, and they both smiled at Wilf as he answered the door, beaming when he saw her granddaughter there. He and Donna waved off Rose and The Doctor, and the TARDIS shot up into the vortex. As soon as they had taken off, Rose stood next to The Doctor;

"Are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"All what?"

"Doctor I can practically feel your emotions hitting me in the chest, Donna's coming back you know" she said reassuringly. The Doctor looked up at her with a small sad smile on his face.

"That's the thing though, I can see it Rose, and you probably can too if you squint. Her timeline around her, timelords can see them, and if we look close enough we can see certain peoples futures, and we can see if they are fixed points or in flux, and I can see Donna's . She leaves the TARDIS and meets a Mr Shaun Temple, and he asks her out. She accepts, and by the time we get back, they're together, she decides to stay a bit longer- and when we come back a month later, we ask if Shaun wants to travel with us. But then Shaun's brother commits suicide, and he decides he isn't leaving anywhere, and Donna stays with him. It's a fixed point."

Rose gasped, and clutched onto the doctors hand. He delved around into his pocket until he finds what he was looking for and smiles, "here, a few years ago, someone stuck this to the TARDIS when I landed her in 2019, it's a photo with a note scrawled on the back, I always kept it in case I ever found out who it was" he passed it over to Rose, and she smiles sadly. It's a picture of Donna and Shaun and a small girl, about four or five years old, with a boy a few years older standing next to them. Rose turned it over and on the back it said:

'_Dear Doctor and Rose, it has been so long since I saw you both last! I would ask how you are, but I don't know how you'd reply. I only left this on the TARDIS because I was worried it might be a wrong time thingy, and it could be some random other doctor in there asking me who the hell am I. In the picture__ is me and Shaun, our son Chris, named after Shaun's brother, god bless him __and our daughter, Evangelista- just like that sweet girl from the library, remember her doctor? She warned me that the library world wasn't real, and she saved me. I do miss travelling, but I love family life- don't get me wrong I love you both I do, but family is such an amazing adventure and maybe you two will get round to it someday. I would ask __you __to visit, but I know what you're like with goodbye's spaceman, and I know you probably won't come, and I understand that so don't fret. I see Jack and Jenny on occasion, but I won't give too much away there, just in case, don't want to blow a hole in all of reality. I hope your both okay, and remember this you two, __**never be alone**__. Because I worry about you both sometimes, but as long as you at least have each other, I know you'll be okay. If you ever do need me, I live at 35 James Street, London, England, Earth, The Solar System. You won't catch me moving to mars anytime soon!__ But anyway, before I go,__I ran into some strange woman today, who asked me if I knew you I said yeah, what's it to you? But she just said to give you a message, so here I am passing it on. She said to tell you that silence will fall. I don't know what the bloody hell that means, but maybe you two do so good luck with that. I love you both, and remember: silence will fall. Love Donna Temple-Noble x_

Rose shivered slightly at the phrase that she had heard the TARDIS say, and The Doctor just looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what that means, but I'm sure we will someday. Anyways, better go and pop back in on Donna for the last times, and then leave her forever to let history take its course." Rose looked up at him and nodded sadly. He was about to turn to walk away when he felt Rose slide her arms round his neck and hug him tightly. He hugged her back automatically, and rested his chin on her head, giving her a small kiss into her golden hair.

"What's this for then?" he chuckled lightly

"Just because, I know how close you two were, and it must be sad to let her go, she is your best friend after all. But she's happy, and that's all that matters yeah?"

"Yeah" The Doctor whispered quietly, but in his head he was trying to work out what Donna had meant by _silence will fall_ and trying to think back to where he had heard those words before.

_**Ooooh cliffy I know I know. This is basically a short filler, so I can write some more just doctor and Rose stuff, as the TARDIS crew were feeling a bit crowded. I'm thinking of maybe doing Voyage of the Dammed next.. I mean I know it'**__**s completely not in this erm, time stream type thingy, but my story my rules. I just altered the paradimes of the series a bit, no biggie. Let me know any ideas/suggestions for good episodes to do! I do eventually want to progress to eleven eventually, considering the whole silence will fall thing, but I'm not quite finished with our favourite trench coat wearing doctor yet, not sure if I'm going to bother with end of time, purely because its quite complicated to write Rose into, so I may just kill him another way, but don't fret, that's not for a while yet. Review/favourite please please please – TheWolfAndTheRose99**_


	9. The Timelord Victorious

The Doctor was finding it a lot harder than expected to get over Donna's leaving. He was feeling down a lot, and he didn't have that spark of adventure in him. Rose helped a lot, by being patient with him and giving him space when he needed it, and he didn't hesitate to tell her how much he loved her for it, but everywhere he went on the TARDIS he would find little reminants of Donna being there, a mug here, a cardigan or hairbrush there. The TARDIS had archived her room, and left it exactly how it was, to gather dust down a corridor only he went to, the corridor filled with old companion's rooms.

Rose was inside the Gallifrey replica room, her favourite place to go and think, so The Doctor took a stroll down to the old hardly used corridor and looked around at the rooms. One of his favourites was Sarah Jane's old room, which always reminded him of old times but on this occasion, he walked straight past it. He headed down the corridor to the end where all the newest unused rooms where put, and walked into Donna's.

He had only been in there once or twice, but one look and it just screamed Donna. The walls were a fiery red colour, reminding The Doctor of Donna's personality, and in the middle sat her bed. She could have had any luxury queen sized, fluffy, feathery bed to choose from, but in her subconscious all she really wanted was a bit of home. So in the middle of the regal room, was a simple metal framed double bed, with old brown and white bedcovers, and a pillow with an odd stain on it. He smiled, Donna was never one for taking, she liked things that she had achieved on her own.

He turned on a switch on the wall, which he believed to be a light switch, but he was surprised when a projection of the galaxy lit up the room. It almost felt as if you were flying through it in your own little TARDIS, with a million stars twinkling around you. He looked up with wonder for a few moments, with a slight smile on his face before switching it off, and stepping out of the room, locking the door behind him. He briefly gazed down the rest of the hallway filled with all those empty rooms, with empty dreams still left inside. Some of the owners had gotten smart, gotten lucky and left before they got hurt, or sometimes after. The name Martha jones swirled around in his head, clever Martha who got out whilst she could. Because he was The Doctor, and he ruined lives, and how long would it be until he ruined Rose's? Granted she couldn't really die, but she could still get hurt, on the inside and the outside. Sometimes he thought that time lords really did live too long, and maybe it was time for the universe to forget him.

He walked through the rest of the corridor without a second look, and started walking to the control room. He bumped into Rose, who was leaving Gallifrey.

"Oops sorry doctor," she said brightly before noticing the sad look on his face, "are you alright yeah?" she asked

"'m fine" The Doctor mumbled

"What?"

"I'M FINE," The Doctor shouted in her face, but immediately regretted it when he saw her cautiously step away from him. She looked afraid and hurt and it broke his hearts.

"Ro-Rose, I'm so-" he tried to say before Rose turned and fled from him back into Gallifrey. "I'm sorry" he whispered to what was now an empty space before banging his head against the wall.

He marched off into the control room, adamant that he was most definitely the worst person in the whole universe. He had shouted in Rose's face for no reason, Rose the woman that he _loved_ with both his hearts times one trillion and infinity, and he had just _shouted_ at her. He hung his head slightly and began piloting the TARDIS somewhere where he couldn't cause any trouble. He knew that once Rose was in Gallifrey, she would come out for hours and he needed a place to think where he wouldn't be distracted, so he piloted the TARDIS to Mars.

Rose aimlessly strolled through Gallifrey, and sighed slightly. She knew The Doctor was under a lot of stress and was feeling really upset about Donna's leaving, which had brought up some old emotions as well from companions before and after her that had left. She knew he was hurting and he didn't mean to shout at her, and he was probably kicking himself about it, but she also knew that it wouldn't hurt to leave him on his own for a bit, as he would probably take the TARDIS somewhere to think, and he needed that. She knew he'd be back in a few hours.

-7 HOURS LATER-

Rose had just left Gallifrey and walked into the control room to find The Doctor, and she thought she was going crazy when she saw that he was crying. She warily approached him, "doctor?" she said slowly and gently. He looked up and sniffed slightly before saying anxiously

"Rose I did a bad thing, like proper scary bad"

"Doctor, what did you do?" Rose asked, getting worried

"I, I went to mars, to Bowie Base 1"

"What happened?" Rose asked anxiously, before sitting down next to him on the railing floor. He laid into her lap and she gently stroked his hair whilst he told her the story of Captain Adelaide Brooke and the water infection. He had gone crazy, and after losing Donna and going through all his other emotions, upsetting Rose had put him over the edge. He told Rose about the Timelord Victorious and how he had very nearly ruined the universe and planet earth's future.

He got especially upset when he told her about Adelaide killing herself, and the ood that had appeared to him, before disappearing. He confided in her about how scared he was about dying, and how it could be his perpetual death and how he didn't want to lose her. She smiled at him, and he sat up, looking into her eyes and looking at her beautiful tear-stained face and she looked into his deep brown eyes, tarnished with the scars of the war. She reached up and stroked his face gently and whispered lightly "I meant what I said and I'm _never_ gonna leave you." before kissing him sweetly and soundly, easing him of all stress and guilt and worry. Right in that moment, he wasn't the timelord victorious, although he wasn't sure he ever was, and he wasn't the killer of his own kind or the oncoming storm or a life-ruiner. In that moment he was Rose's and she was his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Apologetic

The Doctor really did feel bad for shouting at Rose, and she should've really been angry at him, but he came back from his trip to 'think' in tears and properly frightened, and she felt much too bad for him to be angry. But still he was so sorry, that to make up for it her took her to the nicest places in the galaxy as an apology.

The first place he took her, was ice skating on Trentaction, in the ice fields of Quantasia, where the ice would stretch for miles. It was a surprise trip, and all she knew was that she needed to wrap up warm, and wear fluffy socks. She eyed him suspiciously when he made his request, but agreed anyway and ran up to the wardrobe room.

She came back down about twenty minutes later, in a big coat with a fur hood, and little pink gloves on her hands. "You look beautiful." said The Doctor as she came down the stairs.

"Oh shut up you," she said with a laugh, giving him a little shove

"I'm not joking you do! Even all bundled up, you still look gorgeous." He said, giving her a light kiss on the lips and a wink.

"Well thanks," she said with a smile "Come on then, where are we?"

"Take a look"

Rose opened up the TARDIS doors and gasped, all around her was gleaming white snow, and the floor was made of ice. Pure frozen ice that stretched for miles around, and lots of other human-looking people and aliens went skating around.

"I remembered you saying you loved ice skating, so I thought I'd take you." Said The Doctor as he came up behind her, holding a pair of white ice skating boots in his hands, he handed them to Rose who beamed.

"Oh doctor you do know how to treat a girl don't you." She said with a grin as she kicked off her trainers and began to put on the boots.

"I haven't even shown you the best part yet!" said The Doctor

"Go on then, what's the best part?" she asked, playing up to the repertoire.

"You see the boots, there's a little button at the back so," he held up his own boot to demonstrate. He pressed the button and the blades quickly slotted inside "in case we _do_ end up running for our lives, the boots turn into shoes. Funny-looking shoes, but shoes none the less" he said with a smile

"Oh very high tech," Rose said jokingly

"Spock enough for you?" The Doctor joked, Rose just smiled

"Definitely Spock enough" she said, and grabbed onto his hand as they glided out of the TARDIS.

The next day he took Rose to the sunniest beaches in the universe, on the planet Soleria, where the two suns shined all throughout the day along the coast. The sand on the beaches was golden and as fine as flour, and the sea was a glimmering turquoise.

The Doctor had dug out his old TARDIS blue swimming trunks, and Rose had put on a little white bikini that she hardly ever got the chance to wear, considering TARDIS life wasn't usually bikini-appropriate. She found a big white sunhat inside her wardrobe and The Doctor put on his thought-to-be-super-cool aviator sunglasses.

They were walking through the beach until they found the perfect spot to lay down their towels and The Doctor placed a big umbrella over them, so they were in the shade.

"Oi! what if I wanna get a suntan?" Rose protested as he stuck the umbrella in the sand

"Rose you're still mostly human, and with the two suns on this planet, they could fry you like an egg." He said standing in front of her as she went to lie down.

"Fair doo's," she sighed, and then giggled at The Doctor standing in front of her.

"What?" he asked with a smile

"Oh nothing, it's just- this kind of reminds me of a scene in that film I like- white chicks." She says dismissively

"Oh what, '_easy white chocolate, I wouldn't want you to melt'" _The Doctor said with a laugh, putting on a deep American voice as he lay down beside her. Rose fell into a fit of giggles as she lay next to him, and pretty soon he started laughing too. Strange aliens walked past them and gave them questioning looks, but they both just sat there and laughed even harder.

A few days after that, The Doctor took Rose to see all three of _The Hunger Games_ movies at the premiere, one after the other. She had read the books, but nothing had really compared to seeing it all happen in front of her eyes. And sitting with some of the stars was breath-taking, but the only real star in the room was right next to her the whole time, her doctor.

Every time the movie made her cry, he would hold her tightly, and she even caught him tearing up himself and teased him about it endlessly. He just laughed and held her even tighter, and several of the stars and producers gave them odd looks after they recognised them from other premieres. Considering nobody knew who they were, they became even more of a mystery than usual.

For the remainder of the next few weeks, The Doctor took Rose to every imaginable amazing place he could think of, and eventually she started to realise what was going on. As he piloted the TARDIS for them to meet Picasso, Rose walked up to the console next to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously, leaning back against the controls.

"I'm always nice to you!" he said defensively

"Well, yeah but never _this_ nice. Taking me to all these amazing places, with practically no danger or sewers to crawl through? Sounds like someone's got a guilty conscience."

The Doctor just looked around awkwardly, and tugged at his ear mumbling something in another language under his breath. Rose watched him suspiciously for a minute, and then sighed

"Is this about you shouting at me?" she asked

The Doctor just looked up at her, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh come off it doctor, I'm fine! Yeah I was a bit miffed at the time but it's nothing! You apologized so that's fine, taking me to all these places is not going to change what happened- but I'm not angry! So come on, we can either go and see Picasso, who is probably boring or drunk _or _we can go and get some adventure! What do you say?"

She gave him that look that he could never really say no to, and reached out her hand to him. He looked into her eyes for a minute, before grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers around hers. She immediately grinned, and gave him a hug.

"Righteo then! Goodbye Barcelona 1920, hello random destination." The Doctor grinned, before turning a random knob on the TARDIS and it shuddered about, sending him and Rose tumbling around, looking for fun.

_**Filler chapter really- mostly fluffiness e**__**ct, got to do a little bit more cute 10xrose before I'm ready to move it to eleven, but I don't know how I'm going to get rid of 10! I can't really do end of time because that is like, significant 10xwilf and its really hard to write Rose into so I really can't be bothered with that, suggestions in reviews would be lurvleyyy**_

_**AMENDMENT- 29/03/13- THOU STATES THERE SHALT BE ONE MORE ADVENTURE BEFORE ONE STARTS ON THE DEATH OF 10. ONE MORE FUN ADVENTURE FEATURING JENNY AND JACK BECAUSE ONE LOVES THE PAIRING SO MUCH. STAY TUNED AS CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY SUNDAY LATEST.**_


	11. Rectronia

"Ooh where are we then?" Rose asked eagerly, clutching onto The Doctors arm as they both stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Restrain, in the 5th sublearian galaxy- lovely place." said The Doctor as he took a brief look around their surroundings. "I got this, on the psychic paper." He said, as he held up a note on his paper to Rose. She read the words _Restrain__, The Trandrell, 28-3422-34995D_

"Seems like someone wants our attention," said Rose, "What's the Trandrell then?" she asked

"It's over there," said The Doctor, as he gestured to a giant skyscraper, towering over the beautiful city.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Rose said with a grin as she pulled The Doctor behind her, and they ran off down a hill into the city centre.

The Trandrell seemed to be active and busy, with many lights shining around it, illuminating the dark purple sky as people meandered around it, going about their daily lives. The Doctor quickly noticed certain posh-looking humanoids walking inside, showing off fancy invitations.

"Honestly, it's going to be the party of the millennia" he heard one man say to someone as they walked through.

"Hmm… looks like you have to be invited to get in, and we don't have an invitation!" exclaimed The Doctor, he reached inside his pocket, "Oh wait, yes we do" he waved the paper in front of Rose's face and she giggled and gave him a playful shove.

"Come on then, who are we going to be?" she asked

"Staff. Waiter, waitress, you know the drill by now Rose, if you want to find out something-"

"-you work in the kitchen yes I remember, honestly it's one of my least favourite rules." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

The Doctor just chuckled at her as they headed towards the building, "come on its not _so _bad." He said, but Rose just rolled her eyes at him and he laughed, before grabbing her hand, and walking up to the bodyguard at the back door.

"Hello, we're erm, from the catering team. Don't mind us" he said with a smile as he flashed the psychic paper. The bodyguard stepped back and allowed them to enter, and told them that uniforms would be available for them inside.

Rose laughed hysterically at The Doctor. The uniforms they had been given were not simple black and white ones like at the posh party back on Pete's world, no, they were similar but with just one crucial difference… they were bright pink. And baby pink, and fuchsia pink and any other pink imaginable had been combined into one _horrendous_ tux. Rose could hardly stop herself from cracking up.

"Oi, stop laughing at me! It's not my fault." He protested, crossing his arms and sighing.

"No I'm not laughing at you dear," Rose said stifling a giggle "you look erm, wonderful, smashing, and sexy even." She said with what she thought was a reassuring smiled. The Doctor looked down at the ridiculous attire and sighed, but still asked curiously "do you really think so?" Rose couldn't stop herself, she just laughed and said no and that only maybe a salmon would want to sleep with him in _that_, before giving him a quick kiss and leading him into the kitchen, still laughing.

They were in the queue to pick up a tray, when suddenly they heard a very familiar voice behind them. "Rose? Dad?" she asked. Rose and The Doctor turned around and saw Jenny, wearing her own bright pink waitress outfit, and she grinned at them. "You got the message on the psychic paper then?" she asked

"Oh that was you?" said The Doctor, and Jenny nodded.

"Good, good, although Jack and I did think you'd probably attend as guests but…" she trailed off before suddenly Jack appeared behind her in a bubble-gum tuxedo, with a big smile on his face.

"Thought you two would show up, can never stay away from trouble for long can you?" he asked sarcastically

"Jack," Rose beamed "How've you two been then?" she asked

Jack put his hand protectively round Jenny's waist, "really great yeah," he said and she nodded in agreement.

"How've you two been then and where's Donna?" Jenny asked her eyes wide.

The Doctors face fell slightly, but Rose gently grasped his hand, and he softened up a bit. "Home, married, kids in her future. We can't see her again but, you two will. Complicated story, very wibbly-wobbly-"

"-timey wimey" Rose finished. She gave The Doctors hand another reassuring squeeze and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So why did you call us here then?" The Doctor asked

"Well, we decided to take a bit of a vacation, it's been a few month since we saw you guys last, so we hopped here using vortex manipulators," Jack chose to ignore the stern look The Doctor was giving him, and continued "but then, we pick up some major power fluxuations here, and a quick scan for alien tech, proves that something is here that shouldn't be here. Something alien and dangerous, so I thought- best way to find something out _and_ see Jenny in a waitress outfit-" he once again avoided the grimace The Doctor was giving him "work in a kitchen. Two birds, one stone and that." He finished with a smile, as someone handed him a tray of champagne.

"Right, we split up and we see what's going on." Said The Doctor, "meet back by the buffet table in, let's say thirty minutes?"

The other three nodded in agreement, and they all turned around their separate ways, mixing in with the crowd.

Jenny sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her dad, and Rose who was practically her mum- but worst of all she hated keeping secrets from Jack. She loved him, with all her hearts but she just didn't know how she was supposed to tell him _this_, and then let alone tell her dad. Rose wouldn't be too bad, but she was worried her dad would totally freak out and throw Jack out of the time vortex.

Jenny quickly snapped out of her thoughts, she could sort that all out later, and focused on the task at hand. She did another quick scan of the dining hall and suddenly saw someone glance around, and slip out through a door. She quickly caught a look with Jack, and nodded to the door. She began to walk in that direction, and Jack followed- slightly confused.

Once they met in the doorway, Jack eyed Jenny suspiciously and gave her his signature grin. "Honestly sweetheart, funny time for a quickie." He joked. Jenny gave him a light shove on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Not what you're here for! I saw a suspicious looking guy slip away through here, so let's find out what's going on. Now where is dad and Rose?" they both quickly scanned the crowd finding nobody resembling their two best friends.

"Maybe they've gone for a quickie." Jack said with a shrug and a wink, and Jenny cringed before dragging him through the arch.

It turns out, Rose and The Doctor were already in the thick of things, and as Jenny and Jack walked into what seemed to be a lab, they were both evidently- tied up.

"Oh bloody finally!" Rose shouted, "I was wondering when you'd come and rescue us!"

Jenny just laughed and pulled out her sonic. "Which setting is it again?" she asked, twisting the device slightly.

"Setting 34!" The Doctor shouted. "Quick I can hear them coming back!"

Jenny quickly soniced the ropes, and The Doctor and Rose slid off the tables they were tied too.

"Honestly you lot, cutting it fine! They were going to experiment on us!" Rose claimed, before grinning and giving them both a hug. "So what is the alien mastermind plan then?" Jack asked suspiciously. "Well I wouldn't say mastermind, the plan clearly has some faults- but it's the usual, take over the earth- use a big power ray signal type thing to change everyone into their form- but it's very primitive." Babbled The Doctor, as he quickly grabbed his sonic out of his pocket and took Jenny's, just as the aliens walked in. they were about 6 feet average, and were blue, with big claws and sharp looking teeth, but at the same time they did look pretty comical.

"Well done doctor," one spat "You've figured out our plan, but how do you expect to stop us?"

"Quite simply actually, but I'll give you a chance first- it's what I'm famous for after all. Stop it yourselves and flee home, or I will stop you and I'm sorry- but you will die"

"You will never stop us!" is shouted

"Oh I had a feeling you were going to say that," said The Doctor "Right, Rose, Jenny, Jack on my signal- run."

"What's your signal going to be?" Jenny asked

"Oh you won't miss it." Said The Doctor as he held the two sonic's together, causing a high frequency which then exploded the aliens, and set their ship to emergency mode, where it flew off into space and exploded just outside Rectronia's atmosphere. Not that they stood around long enough to watch, they all took off running out of the lab and back down into the party, as the top proportion of the building dissolved, and nobody even noticed.

"How has no one noticed what just happened?" Jack asked confusedly, looking at the people just milling about as if nothing had happened.

"Oh it was a simple perception filter," said Rose "The Trandrell was only ever meant to be 43 stories, the spaceship created a 44th."

"Oi you stole my line" protested The Doctor.

"Sorry," Rose said with a grin and he gave her a hug, proud of how brilliant she was.

"Right then Jack, Jenny – back to Cardiff with you." Said The Doctor as the TARDIS landed in its usual spot on top of the rift in Cardiff. Jack smiled and gave The Doctor and Rose both a hug, before heading towards the doors. Jenny did the same and then quickly followed Jack out.

But just as she was about to step out of the doors- and as The Doctor had just put in the co-ordinates them to their next destination, Jenny turned at them, smiled and gave them a shock.

"Dad, Rose- I'm pregnant." She said before hopping out of the TARDIS in the nick of time, as it dematerialized in front of her very eyes.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Jack asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Jenny said with a grin, and much to her relief Jack smiled back, before giving her a tight hug, and then lowering down and kissing her abdomen. She smiled and he picked her up- bridal style, and ran her back to torchwood.

_**AWWWWWWW HAPPINESS AT THE END. I THINK I'M GOING SOFT HONESTLY. ANYHOO, NEXT CHAPTER- OR CHAPTERS- ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF OUR BELOVED DOCTOR NUMERO 10- WHICH IS HEART-BREAKING HONESLTLY. MAKES ME WANT TO CRY IT REALLY DOES. DON'T EXPECT IT RIGHT AWAY BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO SOME MORE WRITING FOR 'WHO IS ROSE TYLER' BUT THAT IS ONLY GOING TO BE A 5/6 CHAPTER STORY SO IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG BEFORE I'M FOCUSING ON THIS AGAIN. MUCH LOVE XOXO.**_


	12. Regeneration

The Doctor winced as the pain spread through his body and he clenched his fists and teeth, with his eyes firmly shut. The pain brought him to his knees and he cried out in agony. The few times he tried to open his eyes he couldn't even make out what was in front of them, and he could hardly see through the tears.

Rose watched as the man she loved, collapsed slowly down to the ground, clutching his legs tightly to himself, in a curled up ball on the floor. He looked as helpless as a child, and for a moment Rose could almost swear he was crying. But her doctor didn't cry, did he? She stood on the outside of the glass, angry that she couldn't do anything to help him. She crouched down to his level as he curled up on the floor in agony, and looked through at him stroking the glass gently.

It really broke her heart to see him like this.

Once it was over, he shakily managed to stand up and open the door. He looked over at Rose who was by his side in an instant, and gently laced her fingers through his. He reached up and wiped away the tears underneath her eyes before kissing her gently. She kissed him back, fearing it would be the last like this and then led him into the TARDIS. They'd need somewhere safe.

He set in the co-ordinates, hoping he'd have enough time and winced slightly, every so often. Rose looked at him worriedly. It would start soon, and he knew it. He looked up at Rose, into her eyes and frowned slightly. She had cuts all on her face, and her eyes were wet with tears because she knew, she knew what was about to happen.

He walked over to he slowly, and smiled a lopsided grin and she weakly smiled _her smile_ back at him and all he could do was hope that she liked what he changed into. He could feel the regeneration energy rippling through his DNA as the process began, and he quickly leaned forward and kissed her.

"Rose remember, I love you okay." He said, as they both looked down at his hand which was beginning to turn golden.

"Don't talk like this is goodbye doctor, I'll see you in a minuet," Rose said with a sniff, holding her emotions inside.

"Of course you will, but I won't see you will I? not like this anyway. But that's okay Rose, honestly it is. Because we had _the best_ of times. Didn't we?"

Rose couldn't help the tears streaming down her face then, but still she nodded and laughed slightly. "Yeah, we did."

Then The Doctor stood back, because he was about to explode and the TARDIS trapped Rose inside a safety bubble because she knew, how bad this one was going to be and she wanted her wolf to be safe. Rose gently pressed her hand up against the edge and watched as The Doctor took one last glance at her, and she noticed the tears on his face as he said "I don't want to go"

And then there was nothing but golden light.

_**I'M SORRY GUYS, I'M SO SO SORRY BUT I TRIED I REALLY DID. I WROTE DOWN SO MANY DIFFERENT SCENARIOS BUT I JUST COULDN'T OKAY? PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO COME UP WITH THIS ONE USING YOUR OWN IMAGINATION OK. I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER, AND MAYBE ONE DAY ILL HAVE A SUDDEN SURGE OF IDEAS AND IT WILL ALL JUST BE FABULOUS AND ILL BE ABLE TO FILL IN THIS MASSIVE BLANK BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T OK SORRY.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	13. Amelia Pond

_**I am soooooo sorry about how long this took. Very overdue but I had some stuff I needed to sort out and I neglected this for a while. Je suis desole, really. But it's here now, and quite long so I hope it makes up for the wait. **_

_**-TheWolfAndTheRose99**_

Rose watched in awe as regeneration energy filled every inch of the TARDIS, causing it to burn and fling itself around within the time vortex. The Doctor shouted in pain, as every cell in his body changed and several coral struts came crashing down. She wished there was something she could do to help him, but the TARDIS had tried very hard to keep her safe, despite the pain she was going through as The Doctor caused everything inside of her to crash and burn.

When it was finally over, the TARDIS released Rose from the bubble, so she could use the last of her power to somewhat safely land them somewhere. Rose stood in shock slightly at the man standing before her in The Doctor's old pinstripes, which were now at least two sizes too big as he hobbled around the console.

"Legs!" he shouted, looking down and picking up his thighs in turn _funny first words_ Rose thought as she clung onto the railing as the TARDIS flung itself about, "I've still got legs, good!"  
Rose had to stop herself from giggling slightly considering they were in a possible life or death situation as they hurtled through the vortex. The Doctor quickly inspected the rest of his body, exclaiming "arms, hands, oooh fingers- lots of fingers! Ears eyes, eyes-two, nose, hmm I've had worse. Chin… blimey! Rose look at my chin oh god!"

He turned to Rose, who was staring at his hair, which was now a lot longer and much more floppy than her last doctor's sticky uppy chocolate locks. It was still brown though, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. "What? What is it?" he asked desperately, before following her gaze to his head, his hands instantly flew there, stroking his hair which came down to just above his shoulders. "Hair… I'm a girl!" Rose had to laugh now, "_no! __**No?!" **_He quickly moved his and to his neck, and felt his Adams apple "Oh thank god I'm not a girl!" he pulled a strand of hair in front of his eyes, "Oh great and still not bloody ginger!" Rose laughed at him again.

"There's something else though Rose, something I'm missing... something important… I'm- I'm _crashing!_ " he quickly grabbed onto a leaver and pushed it down "Hold onto your hat Rose, this one is going to be bumpy!" he said before pulling down a leaver on the TARDIS console, and sending them flying through the vortex roughly, tumbling about before landing on their side with a big **thump.**

-DW-

A little girl in a spotted dress with red wellies slowly crept outside into her garden with a flashlight, looking intrigued, yet slightly worried at the strange blue box that had just landed in her garden. She approached it slowly, but with not a lot of fear- as she hoped that this was the person that Santa had sent, to look at the crack in her wall.

Suddenly the doors flung open, and she realised that the box must have been on its side, because lots of smoke came out of the opening. Out of the opening a rope with a grappling hook flew out, narrowly missing her, and hooked onto an old wheel that was lying on the floor. Amelia looked up confusedly as suddenly, a man appeared from the box.

"Can I have an apple?" he asked, dirt covering his face and his clothes in rags, "It's all I can think about, apples. I _love apples._ And Rose said that we can't get into the kitchen to get any because, well it blew up… but still _apples. _Maybe I'm having a craving- that's certainly new."

He slowly lifted himself on top of the box and threw down the grappling hook. Amelia heard a voice calling up and getting closer as someone else climbed up, 'Rose' she assumed.

"Are you and your friend erm, Rose okay?" Amelia finally asked, still a little confused at why Santa would sent this man of all people

"Yeah we're fine, but Rose had a bit of a fall, all the way into the library! Hell of a climb back up" he said. Suddenly Rose emerged from the box too, dripping wet.

"Oh, hello little girl!" she said as The Doctor helped her out

"You're soaking wet..."

"I was in the swimming pool," said Rose

"I though he said you fell into the library?" Amelia asked, raising one eyebrow

"There's a swimming pool in the library, it's very nice." The Doctor said.

Amelia just gave them both an odd look, before turning back to The Doctor. "Are you a policeman?" she asked.

"Why, did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra-argh!" suddenly The Doctor fell down to the floor. Rose quickly rushed to his side and Amelia looked a bit alarmed.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly

"No I'm fine, it's okay this is all normal, you remember Christmas Rose." He said, and suddenly he coughed out the familiar gold regeneration dust

"Who are you?" Amelia asked

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking does it scare you?"

"No it just, looks a bit weird."

"No I meant the crack in your wall does it scare you?"

Amelia paused for a moment, before saying reluctantly "Yes."

"Well then no time to lose," said Rose "I'm Rose, and he's The Doctor. Do everything he tells you, don't ask stupid questions, and always ignore him when he says don't wonder off, got it?"

Amelia nodded and then watched as The Doctor turned around and walked straight into a tree.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Early days, steering's a bit off."

Amelia led them both into her house, and The Doctor and Rose wandered around a bit, before stopping in the kitchen.

"If you're a doctor, how comes your box says police?" Amelia asked

The Doctor just took a bite into the red apple Amelia had given him, and then promptly spat it out, receiving a smack on the arm from Rose.

"That is disgusting, what is that?" he asked

"It's an apple," Amelia said "You asked for an apple?"

"Why would I do that, apples are rubbish I hate apples. He shoved the apple into Rose's hand, who shrugged and took a bite.

"A minuet ago, you said you loved them."

"No, no, no, I love yogurt! Yogurts my favourite"

-DW-

The Doctor didn't react well to much of the food that Amelia gave him, and Rose kept having to remind him of his manners but gave up by the time that he told her beans were evil and just watched amusedly as he threw some bread and butter out of the door.

They ended up sitting down at her kitchen table, with The Doctor eating fish fingers and custard.

"That is disgusting," Rose said with a grimace, The Doctor just smiled and drank the custard from the bowl.

"You two are funny,"

"Are we?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Amelia. Amelia Pond."

The Doctor smiled "whoa, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy-tale. Are we in Scotland Amelia?"

"No we had to move to England, its rubbish."

"So, what about your mum and dad then, are they upstairs though we would've woken them up by now…"

"I don't have a mum and dad, just an aunt."

"Well, I don't even have an aunt. Just Rose, and she's pretty useless anyway." He teased

"Oh you can talk doctor." She said, rolling her eyes. Amelia snickered.

"You seem pretty lucky to have Rose, she takes good care of you." She said

The doctor smiled, "Yeah I am aren't I? So where's your aunt?"

"She's out."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "and she left you all alone? You're what eleven?"

"I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not," said The Doctor "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, two strange people fall out of the box, man eats fish custard! And look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall."

-DW-

The three of them were in Amelia's room, and The Doctor had a quick look around.

"Oh you've had some cowboys in here, well not actual cowboys but that could happen. Remember 1865 Rose?"  
Rose chuckled fondly at the memory, "Yeah, you tried to go horseback riding, but I totally did better than you."

"Oi! My horse was evil!"

"Course he was doctor, course he was."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Amelia, who was leaning against the doorframe holding an apple. "I used to hate apples, but my mum used to put faces on them" she handed it to The Doctor, who smiled and took it from her, before shoving it in his pocket appreciatively.

"She sounds good your mum, I'll save it for later"

He turned around to the crack in the wall, and eyed it suspiciously. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through," he said as he scanned it with his sonic

"So where's the draft coming from?" said Rose, as she tried to hug herself to warm up a bit after her unexpected dip in the pool she was feeling a bit chilly.

"Exactly."

The Doctor had a look around the crack, and quickly explained that the crack was a split in the world, two parts of space and time that should never have touched. And then he heard the voice that Amy had been hearing coming through the crack for a long time, _prisoner zero has escaped_.

The only way to close the breach, would be to open it all the way so The Doctor, Rose and Amelia stood before it worriedly, as The Doctor opened it up with the sonic screwdriver, seeing through to the prison on the other side.

Suddenly a giant eyeball appeared and they all gasped.

"What's that?" Amelia asked worriedly. But then the gap closed and prisoner zero's 'guard' disappeared, leaving The Doctor a message on his psychic paper, _prisoner zero has escaped_.

"But doctor why would it tell us that?"

-DW-

The Doctor, Amelia and Rose ran down the stairs. The Doctor was muttering about prisoner zero, under his breath as the three of them stood in the hallway. "How could he have escaped here, we would no. oh Rose there's something here, something I'm missing… right in the corner of my eye.." he turned slightly and saw something none of them had noticed before, a door. But he was distracted by a chiming noise, "No! No!" he shouted before running down the stairs, dragging Rose and Amelia behind him.

"Rose we've got to get back in there, the engines are fazing! It's gonna burn!" he ran down to the TARDIS who was now smoking again.

"But it's just a box," said Amelia "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not just a box Amelia, it's a time machine" Rose said

"What a real one…? You've got a real time machine?"

"Yep," said The Doctor "well not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five minuet hop into the future should do it!" he the the rope with the grappling hook back in and took Rose's hand.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked

"No, not yet, it's not safe. Five minutes give us five minutes we'll be right back!" he said

"People always say that." Ad Amelia

"Are we people? Do we even look like people? Trust me I'm The Doctor, five minutes."

"Just five minutes?"

"Well, ten at the most, this is a new body and I'm sure Rose will want to-"

"Doctor! Don't pollute her mind!" Rose said, cutting him off as they sat on top of the TARDIS preparing to jump in.

"Not what I was about to say Rose Tyler, get your mind out of the gutter! I was going to say I'm sure Rose would like to change perhaps."

Amelia snickered and Rose blushed. "See you in five minutes Amelia," Rose said, giving her a smile

And with that The Doctor and Rose jumped back into the TARDIS and it dematerialized, leaving Amelia pond standing there amazed. She ran upstairs and grabbed her suitcase, excited for the prospects of a new adventure and quickly filled it with some of her favourite clothes. She pulled on her coat and a hat, and sat outside in the garden, waiting for the doctor and Rose to get back.

-DW-

The TARDIS materialized in the garden, and The Doctor coughed as he and Rose ran outside. He quickly looked around, _where was Amelia?_ He ran up to the door, trying to sonic it open with his slightly singed, failing sonic. "Amelia!" he called "we've worked it out, what I was missing, you need to get out of there!"

But The Doctor was surprised to know that it may have been a lot longer than five minutes for Amelia Pond. The police woman in front of him, had Rose and him handcuffed to the radiator, and was talking into her radio. "Yep, white male, mid-twenties, white female mid-twenties, send backup – breaking and entering"

"You hit us, with a cricket bat?" The Doctor asked shocked, as him and Rose gradually came too.

"You were breaking and entering."

"What are you doing here, where is Amelia?"

"Amelia pond?"

"Yep Scottish girl, where is she? We promised her five minutes but the engines we fazing, we probably went a bit far. Why, has something happened to her?"

"Amelia pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?" Rose asked

"6 months…" the policewoman said quickly

"No! I can't be 6 months late, I said 5 minutes I promised! What happened to her? What happened to Amelia pond."

The policewoman ignored him, and spoke into her radio, "Serge hurry up, these people say they know something about Amelia pond."

And that was just the beginning of the adventure.

-DW-

Prisoner Zero was there. Occupying planet earth and the atraxi were prepared to incinerate the 'human residence' if he didn't leave. The Doctor, the policewoman and Rose ran out the door, to avoid being 'incinerated'

"So you're a kissogram? Why did you pretend to be a police woman?" Rose asked

"You were breaking into my house, it was either this or a French maid! Now what is going on, tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a dog and a man and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house, any questions?" The Doctor asked, running to the TARDIS

"Yes!" shouted the kissogram/French maid/ police woman

"Me too," said Rose rolling her eyes.

"No! TARDIS don't do this to me not now!" The Doctor shouted, banging on the doors

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked

"She's still rebuilding, locked us out!"

"**Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated**" the voice continued to boom.

The kissogram started to grab The Doctor and Rose to flee, but The Doctor quickly stopped still.

"Oh what now doctor?" Rose shouted

"That shed! Rose we destroyed that shed last time we were here! We smashed it to pieces!"

"Well it's probably a new one, let's go!"

"Yes but look the new one's got old! Its ten years old at least!"

The kissograms eyes widened and The Doctor licked the shed. Rose cringed "Look Rose its twelve years old, we're not six months late, its twelve years! Why did you say six months?" he turned back to the kissogram, who he still dint know the name of.

"We've got to go" she said

"But this is important, why did you say six months?!"

"**Why did you say five ****minutes****?!"**__She shouted in The Doctor's face. The Doctor and Rose both looked at each other, and then back to the girl with their eyes wide.

"What?"

"Come on." She said

"_What__?_"

"Come _on!_"

They ran away from the house and into the village.

"You're Amelia, Amelia pond?" Rose asked shocked

"And your late." She said dismissively, as they briskly walked through the street

"You're the little girl?"

"And you're late!"

"But what happened to you?" The Doctor asked

"Twelve years." She replied coldly

"You hit us, with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" Rose asked shocked

"I kept biting them."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, slightly amused

"They said you two weren't real."

Rose looked at her with empathy, they had left the poor girl for twelve years, and nobody believed her? That was pretty unfortunate.

They ran inside an old woman's house, claiming to be TV and… crime specialists. The little old lady got u out of her chair and smiled at Amy, "Oh hello Amy, you're a police woman now? I thought you were a nurse… and a nun?"

Rose bit back a laugh, clearly Amelia didn't go around shouting about her job to the old ladies.

"I dabble," she said awkwardly

"Well Amy, who are your friends?"

Amy was about to say something when The Doctor cut her off, "Amy? I thought you were Amelia?"

"Yea well, I'm Amy now."

"But Amelia pond was a _great name_"

"Bit fairy-tale."

-DW-

The apple in Amy's hand sent a surge of emotions into her, one part was joy because her raggedy doctor and his companion Rose had actually come back in to her life. Another emotion was relief because they had come back, and were definitely _real_ and she was definitely not crazy, but then those emotions were being pressed down by anger. _Why here? Why now?_ She thought. She had finally given up on them both, and she was finally ready to move on- to be happy with her best mate Rory and continue living in her giant house with too many rooms that she had only just noticed.

But then she looked into her hand and saw that apple, still as fresh as they day from her childhood where she had carved it with that shaky smiley face, and she decided. She believed him, and she believed Rose. It must of really been a dodgy time machine because it was way off for 'five minuets' but that didn't matter, because they had come back. After all this time.

Better late than never after all.

She smiled at the apple and looked up at her two supposedly imaginary friends that weren't imaginary at all and smiled. "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse."  
-DW-

"Man and a dog, why?" Rose asked, as she looked at the nurse's phone that The Doctor had swiped

"Oh my god, its them!" he said shocked

"Just answer the question please," Amy said impatiently

"It's them though! The Doctor, the raggedy doctor and Rose!"

"Yeah, they came back!"

"But he was a story? He was a game!"

The Doctor had run out of patients. He grabbed Rory by his silly nurses smock and asked one more time "Man and dog, why?! Tell me now!"

"Sorry it's just he can't be there because he's-"

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor, Rose and Rory all finished. The Doctor and Rose exchanged anxious looks. Rose quickly explained that it was a multi-form, that could disguise its self as anything with a living but dormant mind. And then prisoner zero, in his man and dog form came snarling up to them.

The Doctor pointed his sonic to the sky, and the atraxi quickly picked up the signal, believing it was prisoner zero. But they got there a second too late, because just as the atraxi came prisoner zero dissolved down the drain and the atraxi went back to preparing to incinerate the planet.

Amy, Rory and Rose ran off to the hospital to get everyone out, and The Doctor headed to Jeff's to get his laptop, he was going to need help to save the world.

-DW-

"Something's happened up there we can't get through" said Rory

Amy had tried and failed to get through to The Doctor, "Yes but what's happened?" she asked

"I don't know, no-one does!"

"We can't get through oh great!"

"Amy," Rose said "Look in the mirror."

"What- OH!" Amy smirked. The three of them exchanged looks, and headed upstairs. The outfit was really starting to come in handy today. Rose took Amy's phone and called The Doctor, "Right doctor we're in, get here as soon as you can, you're going to need a car."

"Oh don't worry," The Doctor smirked "I've commandeered a vehicle" Rose raised an eyebrow, she could've sworn she had heard fire engine sirens in the background.

"Well doctor we're here, but so is prisoner zero!"

The three of them ran and quickly shoved a broom through the door so he couldn't get in. "Rose what's happening? Rose talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward, but it's going to get in pretty soon doctor! Any news on that plan of yours yet?!"

"Which window are you at?"

"You wha-"

"Which window quick!"

"1ST floor on the left 4TH from the end! But why?"

"You'll see soon enough, I'll text you." And then he hung up. Prisoner zero burst in through the doors, in the form of the woman and the two children, baring its teeth, taunting Amelia about the magic doctor that wouldn't save her this time. And Amelia somewhat believed her, until Rose received a text, which she quickly showed to Rory and Amy. They nodded, and simultaneously all ducked, as the ladder came piercing through the window and The Doctor jumped out.

"Sorry am I late? No still got to minutes left, there's still time"

"Time for what, time lord?"

"Take the disguise off they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies"

"The atraxi will kill me this time, if I have to die- let there be fire"

The Doctor just laughed "you came to this world by opening a crack in space and time, do it again, just leave"

"I did not open the crack"

"Then who did?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" The Doctor looked blank, and the creature smirked "You don't do you? The doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know doesn't know, the universe is cracked, the Pandorica will open, silence will fall."

But before The Doctor could retort the clock behind them fell to 00:00, "And we're off"

The prisoner looked around, and then back again with no emotion registering on its faces. "Yeah I know it's just a clock whatever, but do you know what's happening now? In one little bedroom my team are working, Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? Their spreading the word all over the world quantum fast. The word is out, and do you know what the word it? The word is zero. Now me if I was up in the sky, in a battle ship monitoring all earths' communications I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet out there id be able to track one small computer virus to its source in what, under a minuet? And the source by the way, is right here."

Rose and Amy and Rory smiled, as The Doctor smirked. And explained the images on the phone with all the pictures of prisoner zeros many forms. He finished his victory speech with a triumphant cry of "Who da man?" but then saw the questioning looks from Rose and decided he was definitely _never_ saying that again.

-DW-

Amy was collapsed on the floor and the atraxi had the form of The Doctor, staring back at them. "Well that's rubbish that's that supposed to be?" said The Doctor

"Doctor that's you," said Rory

"Is that what I look like? Weird."

Rose watched as the prisoner tried to taunt The Doctor with its cruel words as it too the form of him, and Amelia pond as a child, and The Doctor was close to snapping, and giving up. She sighed and looked at Amy, before touching her face. "Amy, listen to me, remember that room in your house, the room you couldn't see and you went inside? Even though The Doctor told you not to you wandered off just like I told you when you were twelve. You went in the room Amy, you went inside, dream about what you saw Amy!"

The Doctor and Rory watched as prisoner zero transformed back to its original form, and Amy slowly woke up.

"Well don't prisoner zero, the perfect impersonation, of yourself." Rose said.

"**Prisoner zero has been located."** A transmat light beamed down over prisoner zero "**Prisoner zero has been ****restrained"**

They all sighed in relief, but then then as prisoner zero was taken back up it had one final thing to say. "_Silence__ doctor, silence will fall."_ Rose shuddered. It was the same thing that the TARDIS had told her, the same thing that Donna had said, but _what_ did it mean. Rose didn't know, she exchanged a worried look with The Doctor, but he didn't know either.

Then the atraxi were gone, and The Doctor sent a message on Rory's phone.

"Amy are you okay are you with us? The Doctor and Rose did it"

"No I didn't"

"What are you doing?"

"He's tracking the signal back, sorry in advance." Rose said

"For what?"

"For the bill."

"Ah hello, I didn't say you could leave! Article 57 of the shadow proclamation, this is a fully established level five planet, and you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching, you lot back here now! Now I've done it"

"What?" exclaimed Rory "Did he just bring them back?"

The Doctor ignored Rory's cries and walked off down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Amy shouted

"The roof! Wait no," he walked into the patient locker room.

"What's in here?" Amy asked

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt!" he exclaimed, Rose laughed and quickly helped him pick up a different shirt, that would probably fit him a lot better than the one he was holding.

"To hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show"

"You just summoned the aliens back to earth! Deadly aliens… aliens of… death, and now you're- taking your clothes off, Amy he's taking his clothes off!"

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," The Doctor said as he started pulling on trousers and zipping them up. Rory began to turn but continued shouting "Those clothes belong to people you know, are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people you know! Are you two not going to turn your back?"

Amy and Rose both just looked at each other and smiled. "Nope," they said in unison.

-DW-

The Doctor walked out onto the roof, and definitely gave the atraxi a god telling off. "Basically, run" was all he needed to have them flee, and he just stood there with his floppy hair, in a tweed jacket and too-short trousers and a bowtie, and Rose laughed. She ran to him and gave him a hug and he hugged her back tightly, the both of them smiling. Then The Doctor looked into his hands, the TARDIS key was burning. Rose noticed it too. She was ready.

They ran back to Amy's and ran up to the TARDIS. "Okay, what have you got for us this time." He opened up the doors. "Look at you oh you sexy thing, look at you!" he said as he and Rose ran inside and dematerialized. Leaving a very confused, older Amelia pond standing there in wonder.

-DW-

The TARDIS materialized back in the garden, and Amy came running out of her house.

"Sorry about running off earlier, new TARDIS very exciting, a quick hop to the moon and back to get her warmed up, she's ready for the big stuff now!"

"It's you, you came back?!" Amy said

"Course we came back, we always come back, something wrong with that"

"You kept the clothes?"

"Well I did just save the whole planet, again for the billionth time no charge shoot me I kept the clothes!"

"Including the bowtie," Rose added with a laugh, as she tweaked it

"Oi watch it, it's cool. Bowties are cool."

"Are you two from another planet?" Amy asked

"I am yeah, got a problem?"

"No."

"So," Rose said "Other planets, wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"Come with us"

"Where?"  
"Everywhere. Wherever you like"

"All that stuff that happened, that spaceship those things, prisoner zero-"

"Oh yes, plenty more where that came from."

"But those things, amazing things, all that stuff. That was _two years ago!_"

"Oh. So that's-" The Doctor said but was cut off by Amy shouting

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard, well Amy pond, the girl who waited- you've waited long enough." Rose said

"When I was a kid you said there was a swimming pool, in a library"

"Still is, somewhere, I'm sure it it'll turn up. So you coming?" Rose asked

"No…"

"You wanted to fourteen years ago," The Doctor pressed

"I grew up"

"Don't worry, i'll soon fix that" and then The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. And Amy laughed. She stepped inside the TARDIS with wonder, and marvelled at the beautiful décor surrounding it. Rose and The Doctor hung back and looked at her smiling, before running up the console.

"I'm in my nighty!" Amy said

"Oh don't worry, there's a wardrobe, it's got loads of clothes I love it!" Rose said "Possibly a swimming pool in there too!"

Amy smiled.

"So all of space and time, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked.

"You are so sure that I'm coming?"

"Yeah I am."

"Why?"  
"Because you're the Scottish girl in the English village, we know how that feels and you've lived there for nearly all your life." The Doctor said

"So what?"

"Amy, you've still got that accent!" Rose said "Of course your coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"Amy it's a time machine I can get you back for five minutes ago, why what's tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing, just stuff."

"Alright then, back in time for stuff." And then a sonic screwdriver popped up out of the console. "Oh a new one, thanks dear" he said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"  
"People always have a reason"

"Do we look like people?" Rose asked

Amy smiled. "I can't believe it's all true, I was starting to think that you were just a madman with a box and a girlfriend"

"Amy pond there is one thing you've got to understand about me because your life could depend on it one day, I am definitely a mad man in a box, with a girlfriend."

And then the TARDIS flew off and Amy laughed, trying not to think about the wedding dress hanging in her bedroom that she had left behind.


End file.
